Sixtuplets
by Isael
Summary: Cinco hermanas gemelas. Y cada una con una admiración no tan secreta por Naruto, el sextillizo al que consideraban el mayor de entre todas; aquel que había estado siempre para ellas desde que tenían memoria. Ahora con 17 años, Naruto sólo quiere lo mejor para ellas, pero cuando la admiración se transforma en algo más, su propia convicción será puesta a prueba. Harem.
1. La Vida de un Sextillizo

**Nota del Autor:**

* * *

Aw shit, here we go again diría CJ, xD.

Me he ausentado cuanto, ¿unos meses? Creo que fue en diciembre la última vez que me senté a escribir. Pero eh, la vida puede ser dura. Las razones de mi ausencia son varias, en primer lugar mi musa tiene parte de la culpa; me abandona de un día para otro y me deja con un bloqueo de originalidad horrible. Aparte de eso, he estado inactivo por mis últimos exámenes finales y por trabajo. Estoy a punto de graduarme así que es un gran paso heh.

Pero que más da, no están aquí para leer mis excusas, sino para leer mi nuevo fic. Así que... ¡Bienvenidos! Este es un crossover de Naruto y Gotoubon no Hanayome (Quintessential Quintuplets en inglés), el primero de la categoría en español. Hace días que venía con muchas ganas de escribir mi aporte a la sección después de leer de qué iban los demás fics, que por cierto no son muchos, y me dije ¿why not? La historia de Gotoubon me resulta, por algún motivo, bastante entrañable. En especial después de haberme metido de lleno al manga y leer sobre el pasado de las quintillizas. Es por eso y entre otras cosas, que decidí hacer un crossover con mi serie favorita que es Naruto.

* * *

Antes de comenzar, y como siempre, hablaré del tema de las parejas. Esta historia será un Naruto x Harem, con cada una de las hermanas teniendo momentos con nuestro protagonista. En parte porque es difícil decidir concentrarse en una o varias, y también porque nadie ha tomado esta aproximación al respecto.

Así mismo, el fic será puesto en la categoría M por diversas razones. Más que nada por la trama y por si acaso, ya veo que me dan ganas de enfocarme un poco en el glorioso ecchi que tan divertido es escribir.

Más notas del autor pueden ser encontradas al final. Les sugiero que las lean una vez hayan concluido con la lectura del capi, porque aclararán algunas cosas que pienso serán necesarias antes de seguir.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni Gotoubun no Hanayome me pertenecen, así como tampoco sus respectivos personajes ni las tramas de estas series. Todo lo mencionado es propiedad de sus autores, creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo Uno : La Vida de un Sextillizo**

* * *

Un edificio de enorme tamaño se alzaba a lo lejos, en el horizonte, por donde el Sol ascendía con ímpetu. Era de mañana, muy temprano, pero el hospital principal de la ciudad ya se encontraba activo, con muchos doctores yendo y viniendo de la única sala dónde se acababan de llevar a cabo los primeros partos de aquel día.

En una sala en específico del hospital descansaba una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo oscuro, sus ojos de un tono violáceo apenas comenzaban a abrirse luego de haber sucumbido al dolor y el cansancio que le había supuesto el increíblemente extenso parto por el que había pasado. Aún con la mirada borrosa y cansada, la mujer dirigió la misma hacia un costado, donde seis bebés dormitaban tranquilamente, cada uno en cunas diferentes.

Un extremo alivio recorrió su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que, por fin, sus hijos habían arribado al mundo. Luego de nueve largos e incordiosos meses de dolores musculares y ansiedad, por fin estaban con ella; el dolor, la agonía y el sufrimiento que había tomado lugar horas atrás no había sido en vano, y el percatarse de eso le trajo una débil sonrisa a sus labios.

Aún si el insensible de Takeshi no se hubiese presentado siquiera al parto, ni estuviera ahora con ella, Rena no podía evitar sentirse satisfecha con lo que había logrado por su cuenta.

"Oh, Rena-san, está despierta."

La voz de un doctor se hizo presente en la habitación del hospital, forzando a la mujer a esforzarse para elevar la cabeza y así mirar al hombre que ahora se aproximaba a ella. "¿D-Doctor...?"

"Descanse, Rena-san. Lo ha hecho muy bien, pero su cuerpo necesita reposar", el hombre usaba un tono pacífico, sin duda buscando convencer a la joven madre con sus palabras.

"Mis... bebés", dijo ella lentamente, para luego desviar la mirada hacia las cunas. "Quiero verlos."

"Están durmiendo ahora", explicó pacientemente el doctor, girándose en dirección de los recién nacidos. "Bueno, no todos ellos, pero..."

"¿...?"

A Rena no le agradó para nada el repentino silencio del médico, ni mucho menos la expresión contrariada en su cara, como si lo que estuviese viendo no fuese... normal. Aún con su vista borrosa, la mujer supo notar que algo no estaba bien.

"¿Q-Qué ocurre?"

La pregunta salió débil, un murmullo ahogado por lo seca que tenía la garganta, pero el doctor supo escucharla. "¿Hm? Oh, nada, nada. Es sólo que...", tras una súbita pausa, el médico se aproximó a una cuna en particular y alzó a un bebé en brazos, mirándolo por un instante. "Por lo general, cada recién nacido llora si no se encuentra en los brazos de su madre, e incluso cierran los ojos si les molesta la luz. Pero este pequeño, por otro lado..."

Hubo otra pausa incómoda en la que Rena sintió un miedo poco característico en ella mientras el hombre analizaba al bebé en sus brazos, casi siendo abrumada por una sensación de desesperación que gritaba por tener a su bebé junto a ella.

Sin embargo, y antes que pudiese demandar aquello último, fue el mismo doctor que salió de su ensimismamiento y sacudió la cabeza. "Eh, un caso especial, supongo", y dicho eso procedió a depositar con sumo cuidado el minúsculo ser humano en los brazos expectantes de Rena, quien inmediatamente giró la mirada, ya más clara, sobre la figura del que era el único varón de entre sus hijas.

Un poco de sorpresa la invadió al percatarse del par de ojos azules que la miraban en silencio, con una curiosidad y atención impropia de un recién nacido. Paulatinamente estos parpadeaban, observándola atentamente.

"Volveré en un rato a ver cómo están", anunció de repente el hombre antes de abandonar el cuarto, deseando otorgarle algo de privacidad a la que se notaba era una madre primeriza a fin de que se acostumbrase a la idea de tener seis,** _¡seis! _**hijos de los que hacerse cargo.

El doctor casi se sentía aliviado de no ser el padre por más hipócrita que sonara.

Mientras tanto, Rena continuaba con la mirada fija en el pequeño en sus brazos, sin darse cuenta que ahora se encontraba sola en la habitación. Sus ojos púrpura pasaron de los hermosos orbes azules del chico a las extrañas marcas de nacimiento en sus mejillas, algo que sólo lo hacía más adorable en la opinión de la joven maestra de secundaria.

Una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso hacia sus labios al tiempo que apoyaba la diminuta cabecita del recién nacido contra su pecho, su cabello rojo alborotado siendo lo único distinguible desde su posición. "Naruto", resolvió de repente, una voz dentro suyo felicitándola por su elección. "Tu nombre será Naruto."

* * *

Semanas después de que los sextillizos cumplieran 6 años, las constantes discusiones, peleas y problemas de la familia Nakano llegaron a su punto cúlmine. Naruto se había quedado despierto aquella noche, sumido en sus pensamientos mientras sus hermanas dormían plácidamente, y fue sólo él quien atinó a escuchar los ruidosos murmullos que emergían más allá de su habitación.

Su curiosidad lo llevó a levantarse haciendo el menor ruido posible, para luego encaminarse fuera del cuarto hacia la sala de estar, donde se filtraba un poco de luz por una puerta entreabierta. Con cuidado de no ser descubierto, el chico asomó la cabeza por entre el resquicio de la entrada, y sus ojos azul zafiro se clavaron en las figuras de sus padres.

"¡No podemos seguir así Takeshi!", exclamó Rena, acorralando a su esposo. "¡Por años hemos vivido en la pobreza! Y si no fuese por mí, no tendríamos un hogar siquiera. ¿Es esa la vida que quieres que vivamos?"

El aludido tuvo la decencia de mostrarse constipado antes de encogerse de hombros. "Ya te lo he dicho, estoy trabajando en eso. En un par de días me llamarán y entonces—"

"¿Entonces qué? ¿Te seguirás asociando con los Yakuza?", Takeshi pareció sorprenderse ante el exabrupto. "¿¡Estás loco!? ¿Acaso quieres que nos maten?"

"Mah, te preocupas demasiado", dijo el hombre. "Cuando termine con esto podremos vivir como reyes. Tú, yo, y los niños. No pasará nada."

"_¿Y si pasa?_", había extrema desconfianza en el tono que Rena usaba para hablar, y no parecía estar dispuesta a ceder su postura. "No voy a poner en riesgo la vida de mis hijos por una estúpida idea. Si quieres arriesgar, arriésgate tú solo. He tenido suficiente de ti."

Desde su posición, Naruto observó en silencio cómo su 'padre' ensanchaba los ojos ante aquello, su cara crispándose rápidamente en una mueca furiosa. "¿¡Q-Qué dijiste!?"

"Lo que oíste. Quiero que te vayas", Rena parecía decidida, cómo si aquello no hubiese sido una decisión del momento. Sino algo premeditado. "Vete, y no regreses."

"¿Que me vaya?", repitió Takeshi, tornándose cada vez más furioso a cada segundo que pasaba. El hombre dio un paso hacia adelante, una sonrisa irónica ahora en sus labios. "Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, ¿¡me echas!?"

La fachada estoica de Rena pareció derrumbarse por un segundo, algo que reveló lo triste que se sentía en realidad por la elección que había sido forzada a tomar. "Es lo mejor para todos. No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es, Ta—"

De repente, la mujer se encontró incapaz de seguir con lo que estaba diciendo al percatarse de la mano que se aproximaba a toda velocidad a su cara, con su esposo buscando abatirla en un arranque de ira. Nunca fue capaz de cumplir su cometido, sin embargo, ya que en un mero parpadeo del ojo alguien se interpuso entre ambos, alzando una minúscula mano en el aire.

Sin que ambos adultos siquiera notase que estaba ocurriendo, el golpe de Takeshi fue interceptado por Naruto, el único varón de los sextillizos, quien demostró una fuerza impropia de un niño de 6 años y logró detener el ataque, sujetando el brazo de su 'padre'.

"¿Pero qué-?"

Sólo entonces, Rena se percató de lo que acababa de pasar, y sus ojos ensanchados se giraron hacia el pequeño. "¿¡N-Naruto!?"

"Si llegas a tocar a mi okaachan...", un par de orbes azul zafiro se alzaron para encontrar los oscuros del hombre, quien no pudo evitar encogerse ante la extrañamente intimidante mirada del chico, "_te mato._"

La habitación se tornó más tensa de lo que había estado hasta hacía un momento, con ninguno de los adultos capaz de encontrar palabra alguna para expresarse ante lo que acababa de acontecer. Takeshi fue el primero de salir de su shock, frunciendo nuevamente el ceño mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre del pequeño. "¿¡Qué demonios estás—!?"

Sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados por un Naruto que no hizo más que aplicar fuerza en su agarre y procediera a torcer su brazo, provocando que el adulto gritara de dolor e incredulidad ante la muestra de control del chico de seis años. "Márchate", ordenó entonces el pequeño, su cara un raro reflejo de frialdad absoluta.

Su madre, por otro lado, estaba anonadada. Su único hijo varón, el más amable y seguro de sus hermanas, jamás había mostrado semejante faceta suya; sí era cierto que él era alguien distinto a los demás, alguien único, pero el ver a Takeshi, un hombre adulto, siendo intimidado por un mero niño era algo simplemente increíble.

Y más increíble aún fue ver cómo el mismo salía corriendo disparado de la casa una vez que Naruto hubiese soltado su brazo, gritando '¡monstruo!' antes de escapar por la puerta de enfrente.

Una vez se hubiese marchado, un tenso silencio volvió a reinar en la casa. Rena, aún inmóvil, observaba en completo shock a un chico que permanecía de espaldas a ella, la vista fija en la entrada, como queriéndose asegurarse que el hombre que decía ser su 'padre' no regresase. Su mente trataba de encontrar explicación a lo que acababa de vivir, pero sin importar qué, la imagen de Naruto defendiéndola de un ataque imposible de detener para un niño se materializaba una y otra vez en su cabeza.

"Ne, kaachan, ¿estás bien?"

La voz de su hijo la sacó de su ensimismamiento, forzando a sus ojos violetas a centrarse en la imagen de Naruto, quien se aproximaba a ella con una mueca de preocupación. Sólo entonces, la realidad del asunto golpeó a la mujer, y tuvo que contener el nudo en la garganta que comenzaba a formarse y las lágrimas que se arrinconaban en sus ojos.

Takeshi se había ido. Su marido, aquel que (por más que odiara admitirlo) había amado como a nadie antes, los había abandonado. Y si no hubiera sido por Naruto... quien sabe lo que pudiese haberle ocurrido.

Parte de ella no podía evitar sentirse abatida, sintiendo que de ser distintas las cosas podrían haber sido una familia feliz como cualquier otra. Pero lo hecho hecho estaba, y todo era para mejor. Su mente seguía bombardeándola con preocupaciones concernientes al futuro, pero Rena se forzó a sí misma a dejar todo aquello atrás por el momento, arrodillándose para mirar al pequeño a los ojos.

"Estoy bien, Naruto-kun", dijo la hermosa mujer, tratando de sonreírle a un Naruto que la miraba con evidente preocupación. "Gracias a ti."

"Tousan es un hombre malo. Y por más que sea mi Tousan, no iba a dejar que te golpeara, kaachan", el tono inocente del pequeño no concordaba con la seriedad que acarreaban sus palabras, ni mucho menos con la mirada determinada en su rostro. "Estaremos bien sin él."

"Naruto-kun..."

Como pocas veces en su vida, Rena no sabía que decir. Su hijo era alguien especial, _muy _especial, y había algo en él que emanaba seguridad y protección, casi como si...

"¿Mama? ¿Naruto-nii?"

Una nueva presencia interrumpió el momento entre ambos, y un par de ojos se giraron en dirección de la recién llegada. Nino, según la reconoció su madre, se encontraba parada en la puerta ahora abierta de la sala, frotándose los párpados con la parte de atrás de su diminuta mano. Detrás suyo se encontraban las demás hermanas, mostrándose tan soñolientas como la primera.

Evidentemente, la acalorada discusión las había despertado de su sueño, llevándolas no sólo a salir de la cama, sino a aventurarse por la casa en busca del origen de la conmoción.

Rena sólo esperaba que no hubiesen escuchado nada en particular. Ahora mismo no se sentía preparada para romperle el corazón a sus pequeñas.

"Ara ara, Nino-chan, ¿qué haces fuera de la cama?", preguntó la hermosa mujer, acercándose a su pequeña hija para luego alzarla en brazos. "Vamos, es tarde. Hora de dormir."

De las demás, otra sixtilliza se abrió paso hacia Rena. "Escuchamos gritos, mama", aquella había sido Ichika, por lejos la más 'madura' de sus hermanas. Sus ojos púrpura se movieron de una callada mujer al pequeño pelirrojo que la flanqueaba. "¿Naru?"

La última había sido una pregunta dirigida al mencionado, quien se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa atípica suya. Era como... forzada, si su madre tenía que describirla. "No fue nada, Ichika-chan. Kaachan tuvo una pesadilla."

"Oh...", asintió Ichika, creyéndose la mentira con facilidad. Siendo ella y sus hermanas meras niñas, Rena no estaba sorprendida que lo creyera. Pero que Naruto pudiese mentir con la madurez de un adulto en vez de decir la verdad como cualquier otro chico inocente la sorprendió casi tanto como verlo enfrentarse sin ningún temor a Takeshi.

"¿Viniste a ayudar a kaachan Naru-nii?", Yotsuba se proximó a su hermano, bostezando dulcemente. "¿Le acariciaste el pelo para que no tuviera miedo?"

La sonrisa forzada de Naruto se transformó en una más sincera al oír eso, para luego ponerle una mano en la cabeza. "Hai. Eso hice."

"Tengo sueño... ¿podemos volver a dormir niichan?"

Naruto miró a su otra hermana, Miku, antes de asentir.

"Cuéntanos otro cuento niichan", la petición provino de la última quintilliza, Itsuka, quien se acercó a tomar la mano de su hermano.

"Hai hai", el chico no pudo evitar inclinar la cabeza para luego comenzar a conducir a sus hermanas y madre en dirección de la habitación. "Les contaré otra de las aventuras de Menma Uzumaki."

Ante aquello, las cinco gemelas perdieron su estado de somnolencia al tiempo que soltaban grititos alegres, encontrando las fantásticas historias de su hermano lo mejor del mundo. Rena, mientras tanto, siguió en silencio a sus pequeños, perdida en pensamientos que cada vez más giraban en torno a su especial hijo, Naruto.

Alguien que se giró por un momento a mirarla y asentirle, como si quisiese confirmar todo lo que por su mente pasaba.

* * *

A los 12 años, Naruto y sus hermanas conocieron por primera vez a aquel que se convertiría en su padrastro. Un hombre de increíble fortuna y de privilegiada posición como doctor en un hospital de la ciudad cuyo cabello negro como la noche se abría hacia los costados a partir de la frente y sus ojos pequeños observaban con evidente nerviosismo a los sextillizos sentados a la mesa del restaurante al que se habían dirigido aquella noche.

A su lado, Rena sonrió antes de dirigirse a sus hijos.

"Él es Maruo Nakano-kun, el hombre del que les hablé", la hermosa mujer se giró entonces al doctor, colocando una mano en su brazo. "Maruo-kun, ellos son mis hijos. Itsuki", a partir de ese momento, la mujer procedió a señalar a cada uno.

"Un gusto..."

"Miku,"

La aludida asintió con algo de vergüenza, sin saber bien qué decir.

"Ichika."

"Gusto en conocerlo, Nakano-san."

"Nino..."

"¡Hm! ¡Más te vale tratar bien a mama si sabes lo que te conviene!"

"H-Hah..."

"Descuida Maruo-kun", intercedió Rena, sintiendo su nerviosismo, antes de susurrarle al oído: 'tardará un poco en aceptarte' y luego proseguir con las presentaciones. "Ahora sigue Yotsuba."

"¡Es un placer, Nakano-san!"

El hombre se mostró algo más tranquilo al dirigirse a la anterior, notando que ella debía ser la más alegre de sus hermanas. Hasta entonces, Itsuka e Ichika se habían mostrado más respetuosas y tranquilas, mientras que Miku parecía casi tan nerviosa como él y Nino simplemente no parecía agradarle en absoluto. _'Eh, al menos no fue tan malo como creí que sería'_, pensó el hombre, saliendo de su ensimismamiento justo a tiempo para notar como Rena gesticulaba hacia el último hermano, un chico de cabello rojo corto y ojos extrañamente azules quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados, una mueca aburrida en su rostro.

"Finalmente, él es Naruto. Mi único hijo varón."

"A-Ah, así que tu eres el famoso Naruto", dijo Nakano, esbozando una sonrisa. Si bien la madre de los niños hablaba de todos, del que más solía referirse era él, el varón, un chico que había asumido el rol de protector por detrás de Rena desde el momento que su padre los había abandonado tantos años atrás. Precavido y cauteloso, aquel era un hermano que pese a la corta edad de 12 años siempre se aseguraba de que su preciada familia estuviese a salvo. "Es un gusto conocerte por fin", ante unas miradas curiosas de las demás, el hombre se dirigió a las hermanas con una sonrisa de disculpa. "Es un gusto conocer a todos, de hecho. Su madre me ha hablado mucho de ustedes."

"¿Es así...?", el pelirrojo se puso de pie lentamente, procediendo a apoyar las manos sobre la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de sus hermanas y las sorprendidas de Maruo y Rena. "Mire, Nakano-san, parece ser una buena persona. Es por eso que dejaré que salga con mi kaachan."

_'¿"Dejaré"? ¿No suena un poco... sobreprotector?'_

El chico no pareció percatarse de la mueca incrédula en la cara del hombre, o decidió ignorarla al continuar. "Sin embargo, si llego a enterarme que okaachan es infeliz o tan siquiera la lastima _una _sola vez, me aseguraré que nunca más vuelva a saber de ella. ¿Quedó claro?"

"¡N-Naruto!"

"Whoa, Naruto-nii es tan genial..."

"...Niichan..."

"¡Eso es ir un poco lejos Niichan!"

"N-Na-Naru-nii, que valiente eres..."

El aludido volvió a tomar asiento al tiempo que ignoraba a sus hermanas, cerrando los ojos con evidente determinación. Por dentro, el muchacho sólo pensaba en que su atrevimiento había sido necesario para trazar la línea que debía trazarse a fin de proteger a su madre. Después de haberla visto sufrir todos esos años, Naruto sólo quería asegurarse que nadie intentara lastimarla de nuevo.

Y mucho menos, un potencial pretendiente a esposo.

Rena, por su parte, se mostró incrédula por un segundo para luego crispar su cara en una mueca escandalosa. "¡Naruto!", exclamó entonces, visiblemente agitada. "¡No tienes por qué ser tan grosero! ¡Puedo cuidarme por mí misma!", la mujer se giró entonces hacia un callado Maruo, sonriendo en disculpa. "Lo siento Maruo-kun, Naruto puede ser un poco sobreprotector a veces. En especial por lo que pasó con mi ex marido..."

Aquello provocó que la mesa se sumiera en un silencio incómodo, con las hermanas mostrándose dolidas al recordar la imagen de su padre biológico, un hombre que las había abandonado a ellas, Naruto y su madre, y que por si fuera poco había tratado de lastimar a esta última, algo que el hijo varón de la familia les había revelado un tiempo después, alegando que ellas debían saber todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

A Maruo no le era ajena la historia, pero el recordarla sólo provocaba que le hirviese la sangre. El mero hecho de que Rena hubiese tenido que sufrir era un pensamiento insoportable en su cabeza y en la de sus hijos, sin ninguna duda.

Es por eso que, pese a los retos de su madre, el Nakano no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro antes de asentir. "No, Rena-chan, Naruto tiene razón", sus palabras llamaron la atención de la familia, quien se giró a mirarlo con evidente sorpresa en sus rostros. Todos menos el chico, quien se mantuvo impasible incluso aún cuando sus ojos azul zafiro se encontraron con los del hombre. "Ustedes no me conocen, soy prácticamente un extraño que ahora mismo está tratando de entrar en sus vidas", Maruo movió la vista de melliza en melliza mientras hablaba. "No soy perfecto, pero sí puedo prometerles que amo a su madre. Rena es el amor de mi vida y, como tal, estoy dispuesto a cuidarla y tratarla como se merece."

La aludida no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente ante lo que oía, desviando la mirada hacia un costado pero no sin antes sujetar la mano del doctor con la suya.

Algo que sólo sirvió para incrementar la confianza del hombre.

"Sé que en sus ojos jamás seré su padre verdadero, pero sí quiero formar parte de esta familia, con ustedes. Quiero darles todo lo que necesitan y más", una sonrisa sincera se abrió paso a los labios del pelinegro al posar los ojos en Naruto. "Lo único que pido... es una oportunidad. Prometo no desperdiciarla."

Por un largo minuto, todos se mantuvieron en silencio. Ni siquiera ambos adultos se animaron a romperlo, tan concentrados como estaban en tratar de adivinar lo que pasaba por las cabezas de cada sextillizo, en especial la del pelirrojo, quien miraba a Maruo con suma calma, como midiendo la veracidad de sus palabras.

Finalmente, las hermanas se giraron en dirección de su hermano, habiendo tomado su decisión pero esperando que el más importante de todos dijese lo que tenía para decir. Y no fue sino unos segundos interminables más tarde que el mismo asintió. "De acuerdo", dijo Naruto simplemente, para luego esbozar una sonrisa en la que mostró todos sus dientes. "¿Podemos ordenar ahora? ¡He estado muriéndome de hambre desde que llegamos!"

Su comentario sirvió para romper el tenso ambiente en el que se encontraban todos sumidos, y pronto tanto sus hermanas como ambos adultos rompieron en risas animadas, las primeras aprovechando el resto de la velada para hacerle tantas preguntas como fuesen posibles al hombre que había conquistado el difícil corazón de su madre.

* * *

Había sido tan sólo unas semanas después de la cena que la escuela de los sextillizos había anunciado que saldrían todos en un viaje escolar hacia Kyoto, donde se quedarían unos días. Las hermanas de Naruto habían estado esperando el viaje con ansias, no sólo porque rara vez salían de la ciudad sino porque también aquello significaba poder pasar más tiempo con su hermano, alguien a quien cada una de las chicas admiraba no tan secretamente. Para este último, sin embargo, el viaje no le generaba más que escepticismo y desgano, en parte por la idea de dejar a su madre sola, a la merced de su _fan _Nakano.

No porque fuese un mal hombre, sino porque el chico aún no confiaba del todo en él.

Así mismo, y por encima de todo, su madre no estaba bien. Desde hacía tiempo, una extraña enfermedad aquejaba su cuerpo, deprivándola de un bienestar que nunca supo recuperar al marcharse Takeshi. Naruto la había escuchado hablar con Maruo a solas, y aunque ya lo suponía, el oír de sus propios labios que las cosas iban de mal en peor sólo sirvieron para que el único varón de los sextillizos se mostrase preocupado la mayoría del tiempo — sus hermanas sólo se habían percatado de esto cuando Rena anunció que se había curado de su enfermedad, puesto que mientras ellas celebraban con inocencia, el chico sonreía de una forma que para cualquier otro hubiese sido alegre.

Pero, para ellas, claramente era un gesto falso y forzado.

Cualquier pregunta que le hiciesen al respecto Naruto simplemente la evitaba o cambiaba de tema, y cuando realmente se decidía a dar una respuesta se contentaba con alegar que en realidad estaba nervioso por el viaje. Era claro que el chico ocultaba más de lo que se veía a simple vista, por más tonto que sonase, pero si alguien conocía al pelirrojo esas eran sus hermanas.

Las mellizas se prometieron entre todas que descubrirían el por qué del malestar de su hermano, sin importar qué.

Días después, todos se encontraban reunidos en la estación de tren. Montones de alumnos de primaria llenaban los andenes, con padres aprovechando aquellos últimos momentos para despedirse de sus hijos y asegurarse que tuviesen todo lo que necesitaran para partir, y profesores guiando a los alumnos para que formasen en filas antes de abordar el tren. De entre todos, una familia en particular se destacaba de entre las demás; cinco pelirrojos miraban con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros cómo la sexta de los hermanos, entre lágrimas, continuaba aferrándose a su hermosa madre con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Vamos Itsuki! ¿Cuanto tiempo piensas aferrarte a mama?", la más madura y centrada de las hermanas, Ichika, dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención del resto. "Si no te apresuras nos van a dejar atrás."

La aludida se vio obligada a soltar a Rena cuando esta última se disculpó y se acercó a un maestro para hablar un momento. Sin embargo, y muy para la sorpresa (y secreta envidia) de sus hermanas, Itsuki sólo aprovechó la oportunidad para dirigirse hacia un despistado Naruto y abrazarle el brazo, algo ante lo que el chico se mostró sorprendido por un momento hasta que vio de quien se trataba y le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa.

Un gesto que sólo sirvió para incrementar los celos de las demás.

"¡E-Ey! ¡Cuando dije que dejaras a mama no me refería a esto!"

Itsuki respondió a las miradas acusadoras de las demás aferrándose aún más al chico a su lado, provocando que todas fruncieran el ceño en evidente molestia. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo sin mi permiso? ¡Naruto-nii es mío!", Nino fue la primera en reaccionar al proceder a sujetar el brazo libre del chico apenas hubo emergido de su ensimismamiento. "¡Suéltalo, Itsuki!"

"¡No quiero~!", respondió esta última antes de proceder a sacarle la lengua a su hermana.

"Oi..."

Sorprendentemente, la siguiente en expresar lo que sentía fue Miku, quien se aproximó a los tres con aire decidido y abrazó al rubio por delante, enterrando su cara en su pecho. "¿M-Miku-chan?"

"Elígeme, Niichan", fue todo lo que emergió de sus labios, atrayendo la molesta mirada de Nino e Ichika.

"¡No es justo! ¡Yo también quiero a Naru-nii!"

Y para completar la ronda, Yotsuba corrió hacia detrás del pobre pelirrojo y se abalanzó sobre su espalda, casi haciendo que el chico perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia delante, sobre Miku. Esto no ocurrió, sin embargo, y Naruto pronto se vio apresado y sin salida entre cuatro cuerpos pelirrojos, su cara la epítome de la incredulidad.

"¡Niichan! ¿E-Es que no tienes nada que decir?", Ichika se mostraba escandalizada ante lo que veía, y las miradas que estaban atrayendo sobre ellos, incluida la de su madre y la del doctor, que debió aparecer en un momento dado mientras no prestaban atención. Por dentro, sin embargo, la anteriormente mencionada luchaba por no ceder a sus ganas de apartar a sus hermanas y quedarse con Naruto ella sola, como creía que debía ser.

"¿Pero q-qué se supone que debería...?"

"**¡Es obvio! ****¿Quién de nosotras te gusta más?**", preguntaron las cinco hermanas al unísono, no sólo interrumpiendo al pobre chico, sino también provocando un raro sonrojo que pocas veces se le veía en el rostro.

Para colmo, su expresión avergonzada se vio incrementada con el posterior comentario de Nakano Maruo, quien se había aproximado a ellos junto con Rena.

"Ah, el amor", el hombre soltó un falso suspiro, como cautivado por lo que veía. "Que sentimiento maravilloso. Cinco jóvenes compitiendo entre sí por el afecto de quien más admiran en el mundo..."

Rena asintió, notando como ninguna de sus hijas parecía dispuesta a rendirse, incluso Ichika, quien a pesar de haberse quedado afuera del abrazo grupal miraba con determinación y anhelo al pelirrojo. "No me se ocurre nadie mejor que Naruto para cuidar de mis niñas por el resto de sus vidas."

"La elección no será sencilla, sin embargo. Estoy curioso por ver quien será la afortunada..."

"¡Oi! ¡A-Aún sigo aquí!", exclamó el pelirrojo, todo enrojecido por la situación en la que se encontraba sumido. Que sus hermanas lo admiraban como figura, eso lo sabía, pero en este momento Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse como el protagonista de un manga _brocon. _

Aún así, sólo estaban bromeando, ¿verdad? Seguro sus cinco hermanas no querían decir en realidad lo que los adultos implicaban con sus palabras y estaban peleando para ver quien resultaba escogida como la mejor sextilliza de todas. Esto último parecía tener sentido si pensaba en la realidad, pero el hecho de estar atrapado en un mar pelirrojo le hacía muy difícil el pensar con claridad.

Estar en una situación así no era agradable en absoluto, y menos con toda la atención que estaban atrayendo...

Por suerte para él, la voz que anunciaba la salida y llegada de los distintos trenes de la estación resonó a través de los parlantes aledaños, desviando la atención tanto de sus hermanas como de su madre y Maruo hacia otro lado.

_¡El tren con destino a la estación de Kyoto saldrá en 5 minutos! _

_Repito, ¡el tren con destino a la estación de Kyoto saldrá en 5 minutos!_

Aprovechando la distracción, Naruto salió disparado hacia el tren bala, escabulléndose entre los demás alumnos que ahora comenzaban a subir al transporte. Las chicas sólo se percataron de su ausencia en el momento en el que dejaron de sentir el agradable calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, e Ichika lo perdió de vista.

"¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Naru-nii?", Yotsuba disparó su rostro en todas direcciones, pestañeando con evidente confusión.

"¡Escapó!", Nino estaba furiosa. "Tch, ¡todo es su culpa! Sólo retrasan lo inevitable, ¡Naruto-kun es mío!"

"¿N-Naruto-kun?", repitió Ichika, sonrojándose. "¡No creas que vas a poder acapararlo para ti sola, Nino!"

"Niichan me elegirá a mí, siempre ha dicho que soy la más linda."

"¿Hah? ¡Pero si somos todas iguales!", protestó Itsuki para luego cruzarse de brazos. "Aunque, de todas, yo soy la mejor para él. ¡Esa es la verdad!"

Rena se llevó una mano a la boca para impedir que una risita escapara de sus labios, encontrando la situación de lo más divertida. Era en momentos así que la mujer podía olvidarse de las preocupaciones que la aquejaban desde hacía años ya y sentir un ápice de felicidad llenarla.

¿Qué sería de ella sin sus hijos?

* * *

Luego de un relativamente corto viaje, los sextillizos habían llegado a Kyoto. La estación en la que ahora se encontraban era tres veces más grande que la anterior, cosa que explicaba la enorme cantidad de personas que caminaban de aquí para allá, llenando los andenes.

De entre todos, tres filas de alumnos seguían a las maestras de primaria, quienes trataban con mucho esfuerzo abrirse paso a través de la frenética multitud. Al fondo, algo apartados de los demás, se encontraban Naruto y sus hermanas, el primero liderando el camino con decisión y serenidad.

"¡Ow! ¡Alguien me pisó!", exclamó Nino de repente, aferrándose a la manga de la camisa de su hermano.

"Hay demasiada gente aquí", Ichika forzó al grupo de hermanos a detenerse, e incluso el único varón entre ellas se retrasó para vigilar que no se separaran de él.

"Será mejor que nos tomemos de las manos si no queremos perdernos", dijo Naruto antes de sujetar a Nino, y ésta a Miku, siguiendo con Itsuki y por último Ichika.

La recién mencionada giró la cabeza por encima del hombro y estiró su mano en dirección de la última hermana, "aquí, Yotsuba. No vaya a ser que...", sólo para percatarse de que la misma no estaba por ningún lado, ni entre la multitud, ni en los alrededores.

"¿Dónde está Yotsuba?", Naruto se aproximó a Ichika, formando un pequeño círculo con las demás sixtillizas. En su tono había preocupación, algo que no sólo se reflejó en su rostro, sino en el de las chicas.

"E-Estaba junto a mí un momento atrás..."

El pelirrojo exhaló un suspiro ante el comentario de Miku. "Debí suponer que esto pasaría", sus ojos azules se cerraron por un momento e ignoró el hecho que todas sus hermanas lo miraban ahora, esperando a que el chico que consideraban el hermano mayor entre todas a pesar de haber nacido casi al mismo tiempo encontrase la solución como siempre lo hacía. No tuvieron que esperar más de algunos segundos, sin embargo. "Ichika-chan, lleva a las demás con las senseis."

"¿Qué harás tú, Naruto-niichan?"

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír una de sus sonrisas de marca registrada al escuchar la pregunta. "Iré a buscar a Yotsuba, por supuesto."

De entre sus hermanas, Itsuki fue la primera en expresar su aprehensión. La idea de Naruto perdiéndose entre la multitud la llenaba de miedo. "¿Pero cómo harás eso onii?", la chica de largo cabello rojo y ojos púrpuras se llevó una mano al pecho, mostrándose realmente preocupada. "Este lugar es muy grande... ¡Yotsuba podría estar en cualquier lado!"

La determinación con la que entonces Naruto la miró provocó que no sólo ella, sino todas las demás, sintieran como algo de sangre subía a sus rostros, adornando sus mejillas ante la imagen de su valiente hermano mellizo. "Tengo mis trucos."

* * *

"Ugh, realmente lo hice esta vez."

Yotsuba se asomó temerosamente sobre el barandal del piso superior, observando cómo un enorme centro comercial se extendía debajo. Varios corredores se abrían por doquier, y la chica no pudo evitar sentir algo de vértigo mientras miraba todo desde su posición.

_'Tengo que apresurarme. Si no las encuentro pronto me dejarán atrás'_, la pelirroja dejó que su frente se apoyara contra el cristal del barandal antes de cerrar los ojos. _'Nosotras siempre tenemos que estar unidas. Es lo que Naru-nii siempre dice'_, un repentino y deprimente pensamiento se abrió paso hasta su mente, haciéndola sentir peor que antes. _'Pero... ¿y si eso no es cierto?'_, se preguntó a sí misma con remordimiento. "¿Realmente sería lo mejor regresar? Quizás hasta sería un problema menos para okaasan, una hija menos de la que preocuparse..."

Si bien aquello último había sido un murmullo de su inconsciente, Yotsuba pronto se encontró a sí misma saliendo de su ensimismamiento, golpeándose las mejillas con las palmas de las manos en un esfuerzo de borrar esas ideas horribles de su cabeza. "¡No! ¡No puedo pensar así! ¡Naruto-nii se sentiría triste si me escuchara decir esas cosas!"

"Tienes razón. Lo estaría."

Una repentina voz detrás de la pelirroja la asustó tanto que la pobre chica se encontró dando un salto y girándose con tanta velocidad que su largo cabello voló en el aire, acompañando sus movimientos. Sus ojos ensanchados pronto captaron la imagen de nada más ni nada menos que su hermano, Naruto, mirándola de una forma que rara vez se le veía en su rostro. "¡Ah, Naruto-nii! ¡Me encontraste!", Yotsuba trató de ignorar aquello último, ocultando su anterior estado tras una sonrisa falsa que dejaba mucho que desear. "Que alivio..."

Una sonrisa que Naruto no compró ni por un segundo, ni mucho menos su evidente intento de hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. "¿Por qué piensas de esa manera, Yotsuba-chan?"

La forma tan directa en la que el muchacho decidió tocar el tema provocó que la aludida abandonara su acto y desviara la mirada, sintiéndose muy culpable de repente. "P-Por nada", la chica se llevó una mano al pecho antes de volver a mirar a Naruto con otra sonrisa, esperando que el chico creyera su mentira. "¡Sólo tenía miedo que no me encontraran, es todo!", Yotsuba notó como su hermano se aproximaba de repente hacia ella, su rostro ahora oculto por su cabello alborotado; algo que sólo la puso más nerviosa mientras trataba de fabricar más excusas. "¡De hecho, sólo era una broma! ¡Sí, ajajaja! ¡Suelo bromear de esa manera cuando me... siento...!"

Lo que fuese que estaba a punto de decir nunca se concretó, ya que el sextillizo había recorrido la distancia que los separaba y ahora la envolvía en un fuerte abrazo, usando su mano para apoyar la cabeza de la pelirroja en su pecho.

Yotsuba no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo que pasaba, pero aún si la sensación de estar en los brazos de su adorado hermano era increíble, la sorpresa que sentía rápidamente la sobrepasó. "¿N-Niichan?"

"Si tu no estuvieses", comenzó el chico en voz baja, "nuestras vidas no tendrían sentido."

"¿...Nii?"

Naruto la atrajo aún más contra él, sintiendo como la chica comenzaba a temblar. "La vida de kaachan... _mi_ vida, no tendría sentido sin ti, Yotsuba-chan. Como tampoco la tendría sin Itsuki, Ichika, Nino o Miku", el pelirrojo tomó una breve pausa antes de proseguir. "¿Piensas que no deberías existir? ¡Esa no es la Yotsuba que conozco! La Yotsuba que conozco y que quiero jamás diría esas cosas, jamás estaría triste, y jamás mostraría nada que no fuese una sonrisa a su oniichan", el tono del pelirrojo era profundo, tan profundo como un océano que se extendía infinitamente. Había algo detrás de sus palabras que cargaban mucho peso, un peso demasiado grande para un chico de 12 años. "Mi querida Imouto, nunca olvides quien eres y lo importante que eres para todos. Lo importante que eres para mi."

Para el momento en el que aquellas últimas palabras emergieron de sus labios, Yotsuba había roto en llanto, aferrándose a su oniichan como si su vida dependiera de eso. Las lágrimas que ahora caían por su mejilla no eran de tristeza, no, sino de alegría, de sentir que en realidad su existencia tenía un propósito, y que alguien la necesitaba a ella. No a las demás, a _ella_.

Y ese alguien era Naruto, aquel que Yotsuba amaba más que a cualquier cosa en la vida.

* * *

"Ah, Naruto-kun, ¡has vuelto! Y veo que Yotsuba y un compañero vienen contigo..."

La maestra de su curso se giró en dirección del otro chico de cabello rubio y ojos celestes que acompañaba a un serio Naruto y a una sonriente Yotsuba, esta última abrazando el brazo de su hermano con inocencia. Las demás sixtillizas no se encontraban en los alrededores, seguramente porque habían sido instruidas a esperar en la residencia donde se hospedaban los alumnos mientras buscaban a su hermana. "Hah... Estaba por volver cuando lo vimos; Yotsuba me dijo que había estado sentado sólo desde hacía rato", el pelirrojo gesticuló en dirección de su contraparte rubio, quien estaba de brazos cruzados y parecía molesto. "Evité que se metiera en problemas con la policía. Si no fuese por mí o Yotsuba-chan aquí presente", Naruto le sonrió a su contenta melliza, "Fuutaro habría pasado la noche en prisión. ¿No es cierto, Fuutaro?"

"¡Oi! ¡Nadie te pidió que me ayudaras!", exclamó el chico, habiendo tenido suficiente de aquel sujeto tan incordioso. "Yo puedo valermelas por mí mismo. ¡Tenía todo bajo control hasta que tú llegaste y lo empeoraste!"

"Uh-huh, seguro. Lo que tu digas, Fuutaro-chan."

"¿¡Hah!? ¿Estás dudando de mi palabra?", su nuevo 'amigo' se puso frente a frente con el pelirrojo mientras trataba de mostrarse intimidante, frunciendo el ceño de una forma que daba más gracia que miedo en opinión de su contraparte. "¿¡Quieres pelear!?"

"¿Pelear?", repitió Naruto, sonriendo. "Si aceptase, lo nuestro no sería una pelea, puesto que acabaría contigo en tan solo dos segundos."

Y como para enfatizar su punto, el hermano de Yotsuba alzó dos dedos enfrente de la cara de su rival, disfrutando en silencio la furia que se veía reflejada en su cara. Por algún motivo, aquel chico le le resultaba familiar, muy familiar, en especial por esa actitud determinada a probarse a sí mismo ante cualquiera que dudase de él. _'En otro lugar, otro tiempo'_, pensó Naruto, recordándose a sí mismo mientras su rival gruñía amenazadoramente.

"Ne ne, no seas malo Naru-niichan", Yotsuba decidió interceder antes que las cosas se pusieran feas, aunque no se apartó de su hermano ni lo soltó por ningún motivo. Rara vez tenía la oportunidad de estar así de cerca con él sin que las demás estuviesen alrededor, y no iba a desaprovechar esta chance tan única. "Debemos ser buenos compañeros con Fuutaro-san."

"E-Es cierto, Naruto-kun", afirmó la maestra, por fin encontrando la voz para intervenir. "Los buenos compañeros no pelean entre sí. Y menos dos chicos que pueden llegar a ser buenos amigos, ¿verdad chicos?"

"¡Hai~!"

"Por mí está bien."

"Tch. ¡Lo que sea!"

La maestra asintió con una enorme sonrisa de alivio. "¡Bien! Ahora dense la mano y solucionen sus diferencias."

Naruto y Fuutaro se miraron por un momento, los ojos de ambos rehusándose a ceder ante la intensidad de la mirada del otro. Por un momento, Yotsuba pensó que de los orbes celestes del segundo salían chispas, aunque su hermano parecía más divertido que otra cosa con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Finalmente, fue el pelirrojo el que decidió dar el primer paso y alzó la mano en dirección de su 'rival', notando que éste procedía a ojearla con desdén. Fue sólo un momento, sin embargo, hasta que Fuutaro se encogió de hombros con un ligero 'tch' antes de devolver el gesto con el ceño fruncido.

Pero lo que en un momento pareció un gesto amistoso y de camaradería, pronto se tornó en una declaración por parte del rubio.

"Heh, ¿¡Pensaste que me amigaría contigo, teme!? ¡A partir de ahora somos rivales, Naruto!"

"¿Oh?", una enorme sonrisa se abrió paso hasta los labios del aludido. "¿Estás seguro?"

"¡Nunca estuve tan seguro de algo en mi vida!"

Naruto asintió con energía, muy para la sorpresa de Yotsuba y la maestra, la primera mirando con los ojos ensanchados al pelirrojo. "Bien, que así sea. ¡Espero que estés a la altura del desafío, Fuutaro!"

"¡Sólo espera!", ahora fue el turno del rubio de sonreír. "¡Me volveré muy fuerte y seré mejor que ti en todo!"

"¿Incluso en la escuela?"

Aún con lo que aquello implicaba, no hubo un ápice de duda en Fuutaro. "¡En todo significa en todo!", su sonrisa se volvió despiadada por un segundo. "¡Ya lo verás!"

* * *

"¿Sabes... por qué estás aquí, Naruto?"

Rena observó con suma calma como su único hijo varón, el más seguro y responsable de entre sus hermanas, se aproximaba hacia su lado, mirándola desde arriba. El chico tenía 12 años, pero sus ojos no la miraban como si de un mero niño se tratase.

En su mirada había más que dolor y miedo, había _entendimiento. _Como si supiese exactamente lo que era perder a un ser querido, por extraño que sonase.

"Hai", respondió simplemente el aludido, agachando la cabeza.

"Entonces sabrás que no me queda... mucho tiempo."

La hermosa mujer ahora pálida y demacrada por el estrés de su condición observó cómo su pequeño, su hijo, dejaba que su cabello ocultara su mirada. Internamente, el verlo muy callado, tan reacio a llorar o enojarse con el destino, la destrozaba aún más que la idea de dejar a su familia atrás.

Que Naruto reaccionara de aquella forma no se debía a su testarudez por no llorar, sino más bien por no querer mostrarse débil ante su madre — para que Rena siguiese viéndolo como la figura fuerte y segura que sus hermanas necesitaban para continuar con sus vidas incluso aún después de su muerte, para que ella pudiese descansar sin preocupaciones ni remordimientos.

"...Naruto", desde su posición, la madre de los sextillizos alzó una mano delgada en dirección de su hijo, tocándole una mejilla. Algo que provocó que el chico se sacudiera visiblemente. "Escucha. Quiero que—"

"No."

"..."

Al alzar la mirada hasta enfocarla en los ojos púrpura de su madre, la mujer notó el infinito dolor con el que la miraba en aquel momento. "No lo haré."

"¿Por qué... no?"

Para ese momento, Naruto no pudo resistirlo más. "¡Porque aún te puedes curar!", gritó el chico entonces, sintiendo cómo algunas lágrimas escapaban finalmente de las cuencas de sus ojos. "¡No puedes irte! ¡Itsuki, Nino, Miku, Yotsuba, Ichika, todas te necesitan!", Naruto elevó entonces las manos sobre la figura de su madre, su usual calma habiendo dado lugar a la desesperación y la angustia instantes atrás. "¡Yo te necesito!"

Durante toda su vida, Rena había sentido que su hijo era un chico distinto a los demás. Desde el momento que lo conoció por primera vez en la sala de partos del hospital y notó como la miraba con sus ojos azules, en una forma increíblemente consciente para un bebé recién nacido, ella tuvo la sensación de que él era único en el mundo, y nunca hubo ni habría nadie igual a él.

Una sospecha que cobró más fuerza a través de los años y que sólo ahora se confirmaba por fin, en el momento en el que las manos del chico comenzaron a exhumar un brillo verde claro, colocándose justo encima del pecho de la mujer. Los ojos púrpura de su madre se mantuvieron fijos en la escena que transcurría justo frente a ella, para luego dirigirlos nuevamente hacia el pelirrojo, cuyo rostro comenzaba a ser cubierto por varias gotas de sudor y se crispaba en una mueca laboriosa.

Por su cuerpo pronto se extendió una sensación como ninguna otra antes había experimentado en su vida, abriéndose camino hasta los lugares más recónditos del mismo. Pero a pesar del repentino alivio y la energía que la cubría, Rena ni se inmutó ante aquello ni mucho menos ante lo que veía.

"N-Naruto..."

"¡No importan lo que digan esos estúpidos doctores! ¡Te curaré yo mismo!"

El chico ignoró la mirada resignada de su madre antes de incrementar sus esfuerzos, apretando los dientes. Rena no moriría, no podía hacerlo, no se lo permitiría; las cosas no terminarían como _antes, _no... ¡No lo harían!

"Naruto."

"¡Todas están contando contigo kaachan! ¡No... te... rindas!"

"_¡Naruto!_"

Una delicada y delgada mano se posó repentinamente sobre las suyas, algo que provocó que el brillo verdoso de antes desapareciera lentamente hasta que sólo el recuerdo de haber existido quedase atrás. Para entonces, las lágrimas no paraban de caer por el rostro de Naruto, ni mucho menos cuando sintió como su madre se sentaba en la cama y lo abrazaba suavemente, envolviéndolo con su cuerpo cálido.

"Shh, tranquilo mi niño", Rena lo abrazó un poco más fuerte. "Todo estará bien. Tus hermanas sólo te necesitan a ti para guiarlas, cuidarlas y quererlas. Creo en ti, siempre lo he hecho."

Los inmóviles brazos del pelirrojo titubearon un segundo antes de rodear la figura de la hermosa mujer, con la figura del muchacho sacudiéndose en un silencioso llanto. Rena podía sentir como las lágrimas humedecían su camisón de hospital, pero eso no le importó — Naruto la necesitaba, ahora más que nunca.

Fueron 10 largos minutos después que el pelirrojo finalmente se apartó de su madre, quien le había estado tarareando una canción de cuna al oído, tranquilizándolo. Los ojos azul zafiro del pelirrojo se encontraban enrojecidos e hinchados por la cantidad de lágrimas derramadas, y el chico no pudo evitar frotárselos con la palma de su mano mientras gemía esporádicamente.

"No llores, Naruto-kun."

El aludido sacudió la cabeza sin poder recuperarse por completo. "L-Lo siento, kaachan."

"¿Cuidarás a tus hermanas cuando yo ya no esté?", la idea de dejar a sus hijos atrás era insoportable, pero Rena no dejó que el sentimiento se reflejara en su expresión. Ya demasiado había llorado en soledad como para hacer sentir peor al único de los sextillizos al que podía encomendarle semejante responsabilidad.

"H-Hai."

Rena asintió complacida. "Me alivia oír eso", volviéndose a recostar en la cama con la ayuda del pequeño, la mujer exhaló un suspiro antes de sonreír amablemente. "Ahora, ¿por qué no me cuentas una de esas historias que solías contarle a las niñas?", tras una breve pausa, añadió, "era sobre alguien llamado _Naruto_, ¿cierto? ¿El shinobi?"

Aún si algo triste, Naruto no pudo evitar esbozar una de sus sonrisas tan famosas, admirando en secreto la gran inteligencia que demostraba su madre. "Eso es, Naruto Uzumaki", comentó el chico, tomando asiento junto a la cama. "El hijo de Minato Namikaze, líder de su aldea, y Kushina Uzumaki. Un chico odiado por todos que luchó arduamente por cambiar la errónea imagen que la gente tenía sobre él."

"Ah... esa es una buena historia."

"¿Verdad que sí? Es de mis preferidas..."

* * *

Las hermanas estaban devastadas, llorando sin consuelo alguno en el funeral de su madre, Rena, quien había partido hacía sólo un día debido a su horrible enfermedad. Cada sextilliza se abrazaba entre sí mientras constantes lágrimas emergían de sus ojos, sin posibilidad alguna de detenerse.

A su lado, Naruto trataba lo mejor que podía de consolar a las chicas, mostrándose extrañamente fuerte mientras acariciaba el pelo de Miku y Yotsuba con ambas manos, habiendo hecho lo mismo con Ichika, Itsuki y Nino momentos atrás. Los diversos asistentes al funeral se acercaban a Nakano Maruo directamente a ofrecer sus condolencias, puesto que los hermanos no se encontraban en condiciones de recibir las mismas.

El pelirrojo se sentía vacío por dentro aunque por fuera hiciese lo mejor que podía por no mostrarlo; acababa de perder a su madre, la persona que había trabajado duramente y soportado penurias para asegurarse que ellos no pasaran hambre, que tuviesen una chance de aspirar a un futuro mejor. Por un segundo, Naruto había esperado ver a Takeshi, apareciendo entre la multitud con aire herido y con una disculpa lista para ofrecer — sin embargo, el hombre no asomó la cara en toda la velada, algo que no sorprendió al chico de 12 años.

Desde que los había abandonado, jamás habían vuelto a saber de él. Lo último que el pelirrojo había descubierto es que Takeshi se había unido a los Yakuza, y ahora tenía otra familia en alguna parte de Tokyo, aunque eso no era algo que planeaba decirle a sus hermanas por el momento. Quizás, nunca se los diría. Naruto creía firmemente que era lo mejor olvidarse para siempre de él, y seguir con sus vidas.

"¡Mama~!"

El llanto de Nino sacó a Naruto de su ensimismamiento, quien se giró hacia su hermana para luego envolverla en un abrazo. "Shh Nino-chan, todo va a estar bien."

La aludida no tardó en devolver el gesto, liberando toda su tristeza contra su querido hermano. "¿P-Por qué tuvo que irse?"

"Ella no se ha ido Nino-chan, aún permanece dentro de nosotros."

El pelirrojo sabía que sus palabras no servían de nada, pero aún así debía intentar confortarlas lo mejor que pudiese. Por su madre, por sus hermanas y por sí mismo.

"¿A-Aquí dentro?"

Extendiendo un brazo en dirección de Ichika, el chico la atrajo hacia su cuerpo también, ignorando como la misma se tocaba el corazón por un momento antes de esconder su cara en el pecho de Naruto.

"Así es."

"¿Pero qué... haremos ahora?", preguntó Yotsuba entre sollozos, para luego frotarse las lágrimas en sus ojos con la mano. "¿A d-dónde iremos? ¿A lo de ojiisan?"

Naruto trató de sonreír, pero su intento fue un fracaso. Un nudo en la garganta casi le impidió hablar a continuación. "No, ojiisan apenas puede mantenerse a sí mismo", el pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo como todas las miradas se posaban ahora en su cara, incluso las de Nino e Ichika quienes aún permanecían en sus brazos. "Estaremos bien. Sin importar qué, yo las protegeré. Nunca deberán preocuparse por nada mientras esté aquí", _'esa fue mi promesa, kaachan'_, aquello último había sido un mero pensamiento, uno que no pretendía compartir con sus hermanas.

La conversación previa con su madre antes de morir se suponía que había sido privada a fin de que las mismas no se enterasen sino hasta el último momento, cuando lo terrible ya hubiese acontecido, por petición de Rena. En sus ojos, cuanto menos sufriesen, mejor.

"¡N-Niichan! ¡No puedes con todo tú solo!"

"¿C-Cómo viviremos, Naruto? No tenemos dinero, ni hogar..."

"¿Y si nos... o-obligan a separarnos?"

El último comentario, proveniente de Miku, había provocado que todos se girasen hacia la sixtilliza, terror y angustia escritos por todas sus caras. Naruto se mostró alarmado por un segundo, pero justo cuando se disponía a negar semejante idea y afirmar que jamás dejaría que eso pasase, la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban se abrió de repente, y por ella ingresó...

"Disculpen la intromisión", murmuró Maruo, flanqueado por su asistente, Ebata, un anciano de cabello blanco corto, rostro arrugado de expresión amable y gafas cuadradas quien aprovechó el momento para aproximarse a la imagen de Rena a presentar sus respetos.

Los sextillizos se giraron hacia el recién llegado, notando cómo miraba a cada hermana hasta detenerse, como solía hacerlo siempre que se encontraba con todos juntos, en la mirada cautelosa de Naruto. "Nakano-san."

El aludido inclinó su cuerpo levemente ante el hijo varón de la difunta Rena, sin pasar por alto la educación del chico. Como era que lograba mostrarse tan calmado y serio en un momento así, Maruo no supo. "Sé que nos hemos visto en pocas ocasiones en el pasado", el hombre decidió ser directo, puesto que aquel no era tiempo de andarse con rodeos ni mucho menos con excusas. "Y me hubiese gustado tener más tiempo para pasar con su madre, y con ustedes. Y aunque su Rena-chan ya no esté, aún siento que la vida nos reunió por algún motivo."

Naruto ignoró las miradas curiosas de sus hermanas y dio un paso hacia delante, adelantándose a las demás. "¿Qué trata de decir?", preguntó con cautela.

"Lo que quiero decir es que me haré cargo de ustedes", el pelirrojo abrió la boca para protestar, pero el hombre se lo impidió levantando la mano. "No por obligación ni porque tenga algo que sacar de todo esto, sino porque así lo siento. Aún quiero la oportunidad de darles una mejor vida, que es lo que Rena hubiese querido también."

En sus ojos, el hijo de la difunta madre no halló más que sinceridad y compromiso, estos aspectos acompañados por una tranquilidad casi tan evidente con el terrible dolor que profesaba el doctor. Naruto sintió como su mano derecha era entrelazada por una de sus hermanas, pero no se volteó a ver quien era, ni siquiera cuando esta apretó la extremidad con aprehensión.

No había mucho que discutir ante semejante oferta y el chico lo sabía. Sus hermanas dependían de él, después de todo.

"De acuerdo."

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora amigos!

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, el cual sirve de introducción a la trama que tengo en mente. No tengo mucho más que agregar, salvo las prometidas notas del autor que dejo a continuación.

**Notas del autor.**

**N°1: **La razón por la que Naruto muestra una actitud más calmada y responsable de la que conocemos tiene su razón y será explicado en posteriores capítulos. Aún así, seguro la mayoría se dará cuenta por qué, pero sólo por si acaso se tratará este tema a su debido tiempo.

**N°2: **Mi quintilliza favorita del anime es Yotsuba, pero esto no quiere decir que ella sea la principal. Esto es un harem dónde se brindará atención a todas las hermanas por igual. Algunas más en ciertos capis y el resto en otros.

**N°3: **Algunas hermanas se refieren a Rena como 'mama', sin acento. Esto es intencional, ya que en japonés es posible referirse de esa forma a una madre, incluso también 'papa' es común al referirse a un padre.

**N°4: **Sé que hubo algunos momentos cursis pero eh, sentí que eran necesarios para el desarrollo del cap. Me gusta escribirlos, por cierto heh.

**N°5: **Decidí hacer a Naruto pelirrojo, sólo porque me gustó la idea.

**N°6: **Finalmente, sí, una de las razones de que esto sea un fic de categoría "M" es por el posible incesto que no va a ser realmente incesto si saben a lo que me refiero. Aquellos que les desagrade la idea o se sientan incómodos, pueden cerrar la pestaña y buscar algún otro fic. ¡Gracias por su entendimiento!

De mi parte, eso sería todo. Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, opinión o idea que quieran dejarme pueden hacerlo a través de un review. Recuerden que hago esto por pura diversión y no para ganar nada, salvo el apoyo de ustedes, mis lectores, que aprecio mucho. Así que... digan lo que piensan, sin miedo xD.

Con eso me despido. Hasta la próxima!


	2. Dudas

**Nota del Autor:**

* * *

Si están leyendo esto... ¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos! He aquí el segundo capítulo de Sixtuplets, una historia que ha recibido más atención y cariño de la que me esperé en un principio. Pero eh, las buenas sorpresas siempre son las mejores, así que muchas gracias a todos. No sólo por darle una oportunidad al fic, sino también por los amables comentarios que me hicieron llegar, y los que pusieron esta historia en favs y/o follows.

Ahora bien, sé que al día de la fecha han transcurrido dos semanas desde que publiqué el primero. Eso es en parte por lo que les decía antes (uni, trabajo, etc) pero en mayor medida porque estuve enfermo literalmente una semana hasta antes de ayer, y apenas me sentía un poco mejor de la fiebre que solía tener me sentaba a escribir. Pero bueno, lo importante es que ahora estoy casi al 100% y lo anterior ya quedó atrás.

Como siempre, dejaré algunas notas de autor al final del documento que sugiero que lean una vez terminen con este capi. Trataré temas como futuros capis, updates, trama, etc.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni Gotoubun no Hanayome me pertenecen, así como tampoco sus respectivos personajes ni las tramas de estas series. Todo lo mencionado es propiedad de sus autores, creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo Dos : Dudas**

* * *

_**Inhala.**_

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la ciudad de Toikai, prefectura de Aichi. El sol por fin procedía a elevarse por el horizonte tras la noche, extendiendo sus majestuosos rayos de luz cálida sobre los enormes edificios de la ciudad; algunos se filtraban a través de los rascacielos para abrirse paso por las amplias calles, callejones, parques y todo lo que a su paso se encontrase, cubriéndolo todo del tono anaranjado/rojizo propio del amanecer.

Aparte de algunas personas, los animales que vivían tanto dentro como en los alrededores de Toikai respondían al sagrado llamado de la naturaleza y emergían de sus lugares de reposo, deseosos de recibir la salida del gigantesco astro en el cielo.

_**Exhala.**_

Los halos continuaron haciéndose más prominentes a medida que el sol continuaba su determinado ascenso en el cielo naranja, revelando a otro ser que apenas había sido visible bajo la iluminación de los postes de luz que rodeaban el parque abandonado en el que se encontraba. Su cabello rojo como las brasas ardientes del fuego parecía resplandecer apenas fue alcanzado por el cuerpo celestial, como si el mismo emanara un extraño poder ancestral e imposible de replicar.

El ser permaneció en la misma posición que había adoptado minutos antes del amanecer, inmóvil en medio del desierto lugar con ambos párpados cubriendo sus ojos. Extendiéndose de los costados hasta arriba de éstos se hallaban dos franjas anaranjadas, algo producto de la energía natural que ingresaba y luego era emanada paulatinamente por su cuerpo, provocando que los árboles alrededor se llenasen de hojas de un verde realmente intenso y que de algunas plantas crecieran hermosas flores — un fenómeno imposible para la época en la que se encontraban.

La parte superior de su cuerpo se encontraba a la intemperie, sin nada que la escudase de la agradable brisa que soplaba alrededor...

...Ni de las seis otras réplicas que rodeaban al portador de aquel cabello rojo.

Por unos instantes, los intrusos se mantuvieron inmóviles, aguardando el momento perfecto para abalanzarse sobre el objetivo, quien aún se mantenía en silencio en el medio del parque. Y no fue sino hasta que un pájaro aleteó sus extremidades en un nido aledaño que los seis se lanzaron hacia delante, cada uno empuñando kunais en sus manos.

"**¡A por él!**", gritaron todos al unísono, cerrando en un parpadeo la distancia que los separaba del pelirrojo.

Un par de ojos naranjas se abrieron de repente, y eso fue lo último que los agresores vieron de su objetivo antes que el mismo desapareciera en el aire, desvaneciéndose como por arte de magia.

Las réplicas comenzaron a mirar para todos lados con frenesí en búsqueda del fugitivo mientras trataban al mismo tiempo cubrir cada ángulo, cada punto ciego que quedase al descubierto entre ellos.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, sin embargo, ya que el blanco de antes apareció de la nada detrás de uno de los atacantes.

"¡Ah!"

"¡Cuidado!"

Los demás trataron de advertirle,

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para su compañero.

El portador de _Senjutsu _no le dio tiempo a la réplica a percatarse de lo que ocurría ya que en un parpadeo estaba sobre él, propinando una devastadora patada giratoria a la cara de su oponente; semejante ataque hizo que el mismo se viera suspendido en el aire y posteriormente rotara sobre su eje, desplomándose en el suelo un instante después.

Apenas hubo tocado el césped cubierto por el rocío de la mañana, el enemigo explotó en un torbellino de humo blanco, dejando nada más que el mero recuerdo de su existencia detrás.

Naruto Nakano se acomodó rápidamente en una posición de pelea luego de haber abatido a su oponente, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa que estaba muy lejos de ser altanera. "¿Quién sigue?"

Un gesto que, por muy sorprendente que pareciese, fue rápidamente imitado por sus contrincantes. "**¡Ikuzeee!**"

Naruto no se vio intimidado en lo más mínimo por aquel grito de guerra y torció el cuerpo en ángulos imposibles para un ser humano, esquivando por poco los múltiples kunais que fueron arrojados en su dirección a una velocidad impresionante. De haber sido una persona común y corriente, aquello podría haberlo asesinado, pero en su nivel, no había forma que un simple lanzamiento de kunai fuese suficiente para vencerlo.

Inmediatamente, el pelirrojo dio un salto hacia atrás y otro varios metros hacia arriba a fin de esquivar no sólo una patada dirigida a su abdomen, sino un consecuente gancho que fue apuntado a su nuca. Pero aún al haber hecho eso, Naruto en un parpadeo estaba de vuelta sobre sus atacantes, abatiendo a uno de ellos con un furioso golpe que había aprendido de sólo verlo contadas veces en otro momento, otra vida. "¡**Dynamic Entry**!", aprovechando la altura a la que se encontraba y a la velocidad con la que se abalanzó hacia abajo, su pierna derecha siguió el movimiento rotatorio de su cuerpo hasta impactar contra la mejilla del enemigo, quien explotó casi en el acto.

Entre el humo que produjo la repentina explosión, los inhumanos reflejos del Nakano le permitieron evadir una tanda de shurikens infundidos con **Fūton**, o chakra de viento, que volaron desde distintas direcciones hacia él. Sin embargo, y al hacer tal cosa, ya desde el suelo, Naruto no se percató del clon que se escabulló tras su espalda y lo sujetó de repente con ambos brazos inmovilizando la parte superior de su cuerpo mientras otro acudía en la ayuda de su compañero y apoyaba un kunai sobre la yugular del original, logrando sorprenderlo.

"¡...!"

El pelirrojo no pudo siquiera intentar librarse del feroz agarre de sus captores cuando el humo que aún los rodeaba se vio violentamente dispersado por los dos oponentes restantes, quienes ahora se elevaban ligeramente ante él con expresiones idénticas de victoria — La clave para derrotar a Naruto en la palma de uno de ellos, el otro un mero ayudante que mantenía la rotación de la técnica.

"**¡Rasengan!**", exclamaron los dos clones al unísono, descendiendo de forma súbita sobre el indefenso pelirrojo.

Entonces, todos observaron cómo el jutsu se impactó con tremenda fuerza contra el abdomen desnudo del chico, tornándose todo en cámara lenta mientras el original abría la boca para escupir sangre y ensanchaba los ojos de la sorpresa y el dolor que le indujo el ataque.

"¡Yattaaaa!"

Los clones no tardaron en celebrar al ver cómo el plan parecía haber dado resultado...

...Así como tampoco tardaron en percatarse del grave error que habían cometido en el momento en el que el cuerpo de Naruto desapareció en una explosión de humo, dejando atrás un juego oxidado del parque el cual ahora estaba hundido hacia dentro por la ferocidad del jutsu previo.

"¿Eh? ¿Un **Kawarimi**?"

"¡No puede ser!"

"¿¡A dónde se fue!?"

Todos los agresores comenzaron a buscar con la mirada hacia todas direcciones del parque abandonado, inspeccionando cada rincón con miedo y aprehensión en sus rostros.

"¡Aquí arriba!"

Sentimientos que sólo se incrementaron cuando escucharon una voz directamente arriba de ellos y sus ojos no tardaron en seguir la misma, ensanchándose al unísono cuando vieron algo que les erizó la piel:

Naruto estaba suspendido alto en el aire, su cuerpo literalmente ocultando el Sol de la vista de sus oponentes mientras su mano se alzaba sujetando una de sus técnicas más poderosas,

_y gigantescas._

"¡**Chō**...!"

El Nakano comenzó su descenso abrupto, su rostro crispado en una mueca furiosa de poder.

"¡...**Ōdama**...!"

Sus clones trataron de alejarse, de esconderse, de preparar una defensa, pero Naruto no les dio tiempo.

En un parpadeo, su enorme jutsu estaba impactando la tierra bajo sus pies.

"¡...**RASENGAN**!"

Una enorme explosión tomó lugar entonces, producida por la inmensa energía de color azul que engulló todo a su paso, principalmente a los pobres diablos que habían tenido la desgracia de enfrentarse a Naruto. El jutsu generó una luz tan brillante que cegó al propio pelirrojo por algunos momentos, manteniéndose en su posición mientras esperaba a que la técnica se disipase eventualmente.

Y cuando eso ocurrió, el panorama con el que se encontró fue más devastador de lo que esperó en un principio.

"Ugh, creo que me sobrepasé esta vez", el pelirrojo tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado mientras examinaba la destrucción que había sembrado a su alrededor, con los viejos y oxidados juegos del parque abandonado ahora hechos polvo. Ni siquiera los muchos árboles a los alrededores pudieron escapar el rango de destrucción a su paso, sus figuras ahora reducidas a la nada. En el lugar de lo que antes había sido un parque yacía ahora un enorme cráter, uno que no tardaría en quedar a la vista apenas la barrera de genjutsu que había alzado horas antes alrededor se desplomara tras su marcha.

Por razones como esas era que el Nakano no usaba mucho poder durante sus entrenamientos matutinos, usualmente contentándose con ejercicios físicos y de control de chakra y algún que otro combate cuerpo a cuerpo con sus clones de sombra.

_'Eso pasa por dejarme llevar.'_

Naruto exhaló un largo y prolongado suspiro, permitiendo por fin que su cuerpo expulsara toda la energía natural acumulada dentro suyo. Sus ojos naranjas retornaron a su usual tono zafiro, con las pupilas redondas en vez de ensanchadas a los costados, y las franjas extendiéndose de la mitad hacia la zona superior de sus orbes desapareciendo para que su usual tono de piel tomara su lugar.

El chico no pudo evitar pasar una mano por su cabello mientras relajaba su postura y se giraba con pereza hacia el Sol, ahora más alto en el cielo.

"Será mejor que regrese", se dijo entonces, recogiendo la remera blanca y la chaqueta que había apartado más allá, lejos del lugar donde se había llevado a cabo la épica pelea. "Todas se preocuparán si me tardo más de la cuenta."

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando sus ojos se posaron una vez más en el cráter junto a él, pensando en la confusión y el revuelo que se generaría cuando alguien lo encontrase...

* * *

El apartamento en el que vivían los seis hermanos Nakano había sido recientemente adquirido por su padrastro, Maruo, quien se había asegurado de antemano que el edificio donde se ubicaba estuviese cerca de la nueva escuela a la que asistirían en un par de días. El lugar era muy amplio, y de una lujosidad propia de las posibilidades del doctor; con seis habitaciones contiguas entre sí, una cocina, un amplio baño y un extenso comedor/sala de estar, tal apartamento no tenía nada que envidiarle a una verdadera casa.

No muchos años atrás, habitar en un sitio así hubiese sido imposible para los sextillizos, siendo que apenas contaban con el dinero suficiente como para quedarse en la habitación que rentaba Rena a duras penas cuando aún seguía con vida. Pero ahora... no había nada que les faltase o escasease, y en ese sentido Naruto se sentía agradecido con Maruo, aún si el hombre se rehusara a pasar tiempo con sus hermanas, fabricando excusas y escudándose en su propio trabajo.

Era cierto que Itsuki, Nino, Yotsuba, Ichika y Miku lo tenían a él, quien había asumido el rol de protector desde el mismísimo momento que su padre biológico, Takeshi, los había abandonado a todos. Un rol que sólo se había solidificado cuando su kaachan hubo sucumbido a su extraña enfermedad. Pero a veces, el pelirrojo sentía que sus hermanas podrían beneficiarse de alguien que se posicionase como figura paterna, más allá de su postura como hermano mayor.

Naruto dejó que una bocanada de aire escapara de sus labios al llegar a la entrada del apartamento, tomándose unos segundos para mover la cabeza hacia los costados y hacer tronar sus articulaciones antes de abrir la puerta...

...Y encontrarse cara a cara con una sonriente Nino, parada justo al otro lado.

"¿...?"

"¡Ohayo, Naruto-kun!", lo saludó entonces su hermana, mostrándose extrañamente feliz al verlo.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar pestañear apenas hubo salido de su inicial sorpresa para luego alzar una mano y rascarse la nuca, confundido. "¿Nino-chan?", sus ojos azules la miraron con detenimiento por un momento. "Uhm, ohayo...", Nino parecía muy contenta por alguna razón, pero Naruto decidió ignorar esto último ante una pregunta más urgente que se formuló en su mente. "Eh, ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano?"

El verla despierta a esa hora de la mañana era algo poco común, más no infrecuente. Incluso si era un día de semana, sus hermanas (incluida Nino, quien aún así solía levantarse primero entre las demás) no salían de la cama hasta una hora antes de marcharse para asistir a sus clases; y para ese momento Naruto no sólo había regresado de su rutina diaria de entrenamiento, sino que ya se encontraba listo para desayunar con las demás, una costumbre que habían adquirido desde que comenzaron la secundaria.

Que Nino estuviese esperándolo en el apartamento a las _6 de la mañana_ y, además, tuviese su uniforme escolar encima sinceramente lo tomó por sorpresa, llenándolo de curiosidad. ¿A qué podría deberse todo eso?

Su anterior pregunta hizo poco por apaciguar la aparente emoción que irradiaba de la chica, quien le sonrió de forma coqueta. "Oh nada, sólo pensé que... tal vez podríamos... desayunar juntos", Nino dio dos repentinos pasos en su dirección, cerrando la distancia que los separaba hasta que Naruto pudo sentir _algo _haciendo presión contra su pecho, "a solas."

El pelirrojo tuvo que controlar un rubor que amenazó con decorar sus mejillas no sólo ante la repentina proximidad de su hermana, sino también ante la suave sensación que ahora tenía en sus pectorales. "¿A solas?", repitió el chico, dando un inconsciente paso hacia atrás, en dirección a la puerta que aún seguía abierta.

Su hermana asintió, la misma sonrisa de antes ensanchándose ligeramente al ver cómo reaccionaba. "Uh-huh, ya no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos como me gustaría Naruto-kun", nuevamente, Nino volvió a acercarse al chico, pero esta vez no le permitió escaparse, rodeando su cuello con los brazos. "¿Es que acaso ya no me quieres?"

Muy para la felicidad de la chica cuyo cabello rosa-rojizo con listones negros de franjas azuladas le llegaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda y cubría su frente con un amplio flequillo, esta vez Naruto no pudo evitar desviar la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. "S-Sabes que eso no es cierto..."

"Entonces dilo."

"¿Q-Qué cosa?"

Era evidente que el pelirrojo estaba tratando de evadir el tema por vergüenza, pero Nino no parecía estar dispuesta a dejarlo ir sin obtener lo que buscaba. "Di que me quieres, Na-ru-to-kun~"

Naruto trató de calmar sus repentinos nervios cerrando los ojos por un momento. Normalmente, el chico no solía inmutarse ante Nino ni ante la forma en la que solía comportarse ante él, habiéndose acostumbrado a sus constantes indirectas y movimientos. Pero ahora el tenerla tan cerca y sin que sus hermanas estuviesen alrededor lo hacían más consciente de la situación. Nino... era hermosa, aunque a Naruto el mero hecho de tan siquiera pensarlo le provocaba una desagradable sensación en el pecho y en el estómago.

Después de todo, y a pesar de la forma en la que a ella le gustaba avergonzarlo, Nino era su hermana melliza y no había forma de que estuviese haciendo todo eso porque tenía otra intención más que pasar tiempo con él. ¿Verdad? Porque si así fuese... Si ella realmente buscara otra cosa... La implicación detrás de aquello supondría... ¡Supondría...! In-Inces...

Ni siquiera en su mente era posible finalizar tal línea de pensamientos sin que la idea lo abrumara.

"¿Y bien?"

"¿Huh?"

"¡Dilo!"

Su hermana no parecía dispuesta a dejarlo marchar sin lo que quería, desafortunadamente.

"Ugh...", el pelirrojo tragó saliva sonoramente, abriendo los ojos para de inmediato notar que los orbes púrpura de Nino lo miraban con intensidad, como si de verdad quisiese escuchar su respuesta. Eso, sumado a la poca distancia entre ambos, hizo que el corazón del primero latiese fuertemente contra su pecho. "Te quiero Nino-chan."

Pese a su incomidad, su respuesta había emergido clara y segura, con Naruto haciendo uso de su gran autocontrol para sobreponerse a sus nervios y vergüenza. De haber podido, el pelirrojo se habría dado una palmada en la espalda, felicitándose a sí mismo por su manejo de la situación.

Con esto, Naruto estaba seguro que su hermana lo dejaría en-

De repente, lo que fuese que estaba a punto de pensar a continuación, así como las expectativas de los momentos posteriores, se hicieron polvo en su mente, dando lugar a un vacío que pronto tomó el lugar de todo en su cabeza, forzando a su cerebro a apagarse por unos segundos.

En su mejilla derecha ahora había una sensación húmeda, cálida y muy suave a la vez, producto de los labios de Nino, quien ahora tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar disfrutando el momento.

El beso duró algunos instantes en los que Naruto se mantuvo inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar a lo que estaba ocurriendo, su cuerpo tenso como si de una roca se tratase. Eventualmente, Nino se apartó del pelirrojo con una sonrisa del todo satisfecha, buscando los azules ojos de su hermano mayor al tiempo que ponía un poco de distancia entre ellos. No mucha, ya que el tenerlo lo más cerca posible era lo que quería. "Me hace feliz escuchar, Naruto-kun", dijo entonces mientras ponía las manos detrás de su espalda y sacaba pecho, haciendo que su busto se viese más amplio aún. "Odiaría pensar que eso no es así, y que prefieres a una de las demás antes que a mí, lo cual no es cierto, ¿verdad...?"

"Ah, hah...", asintiendo sin saber bien cuál había sido la pregunta, Naruto apenas ahora regresaba al mundo real, pero a medida que su cerebro procesaba lo que había ocurrido antes su rojo fue tiñéndose de un rojo sangre que muy pocas veces era posible ver en él.

Y notar eso justamente, le provocó una gran felicidad a Nino. "¡Bien~! ¡Ahora ve y toma una ducha! Apestas", y para enfatizar su argumento, su nariz se arqueó en evidente disgusto, algo que sirvió para sacar al chico de su anterior estado.

"O-Oi."

"¿Qué? Sabes que es verdad. Además, no voy a permitir que mi niichan disfrute de mi compañía oliendo tan mal", ignorando la mirada resignada del pelirrojo, la chica se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la cocina, deteniéndose apenas hubo dado un par de pasos para enviarle una mirada seductora a Naruto. "Aunque... Si necesitas ayuda con eso... no dudes en llamarme, Naruto-kun~"

Y como si aquello fuese un golpe en la cara, Naruto no pudo evitar salir corriendo hacia su habitación luego de negar frenéticamente con la cabeza y sentir como como un poco de sangre descendía por su nariz al escuchar aquello, subiendo las escaleras para luego desaparecer tras la primera puerta del piso de arriba. Unos breves segundos después, el Nakano emergió del cuarto cargando su uniforme en los brazos y se dirigió hacia el baño, donde volvió a ocultarse de la hambrienta mirada de Nino.

Apenas estuvo sola, la más audaz de las sextillizas exhaló un suspiro mientras trataba de calmarse a sí misma y a los pensamientos indecentes que giraban en torno a ella y a Naruto... compartiendo la bañera. _'El beso estuvo bien. Fue una buena reacción'_, se dijo a sí misma, tratando de controlar un repentino sonrojo que amenazó con teñir sus mejillas de un rojo tan fuerte como su cabello. _'Pero eso sólo no bastará si quiero mover las cosas en **esa **dirección'_, mientras se disponía a comenzar con la preparación del desayuno, una sonrisa se abrió paso hasta sus labios. _'Niichan será mío. Cueste lo que cueste.'_

* * *

Nino era una chica especial, así como lo eran el resto de las sextillizas. De entre todas, ella era la única que no tenía vergüenza a la hora de mostrar su evidente admiración y amor hacia Naruto incluso enfrente de las demás, el chico que ella afirmaba era el único que le gustaba tener cerca, abrazarlo y pasar tiempo con él.

A los 17 años, Nino gozaba de una increíble popularidad entre las chicas de la escuela sólo para mujeres a la que ella y sus hermanas asistían — la mayoría admiraba no sólo su gran belleza, sino también su personalidad segura y decidida, cualidades que la ayudaron a amasar una enorme cantidad de fans, chicas de su clase y otras que estaban dispuestas a seguirla ciegamente a donde fuese.

Algo así estaba destinado a repetirse en su nueva escuela, en especial entre la población masculina de la la preparatoria a la que su hermano mayor asistía. Seguramente incluso Ichika gozase de una popularidad semejante así como ella; de eso, Nino estaba casi segura, pero por más que tratara de pensar en los beneficios que algo así le podría traer (así como también los dolores de cabeza que toda esa fama acarrearía), la sextilliza no podía evitar sentirse desinteresada en aquello.

No había nada malo en ser popular, al contrario, pero... a Nino sólo le importaba tener la admiración de una sola persona. Un chico, cuyo cabello carmesí y ojos de una tonalidad similar al mismísimo océano evocaban tantas cosas en ella con sólo pensar en él o estar cerca suyo, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza cada vez que lo abrazaba, o él le sonreía de esa forma que sólo alguien como él podía sonreír.

El único problema... era que ese chico en cuestión era su hermano mayor, Naruto.

De haber sido cualquier otro, Nino hubiese sido más directa desde un principio, dejándose de perder el tiempo y confesándole sus sentimientos frente a frente. Por años, la sextilliza había sentido admiración e incluso atracción por el chico que desde toda la vida había estado cuidando de todas, de _ella_.

La forma en la que Naruto las protegía y se aseguraba que estuviesen bien era una de las razones por las que Nino había decidido, finalmente, que pese a lo prohibido de sus pensamientos y de lo que buscaba con su hermano, pese a lo que los demás pudiesen pensar, y pese a que una futura relación entre ellos fuese ilegal, ella seguiría a su corazón. Y lo que su corazón le decía era que Naruto era el chico perfecto para ella; amable, seguro de sí mismo, fuerte, con una apariencia de 'chico malo' que Nino buscaba en un hombre, y por sobre todo alguien en el que se podía confiar para cualquier cosa.

Aún así, la pelirroja sabía que su plan de conquistar el corazón de su hermano no sería fácil. No tanto por Naruto en sí, y menos teniendo en cuenta la reacción que había obtenido de él aquella mañana, cuando lo sorprendió volviendo de su entrenamiento e hizo uno de sus movimientos sobre él, con nadie más presente para interrumpirlos. El verlo tan nervioso y sonrojado le hacía creer a Nino que tenía más de una chance de lograr su cometido.

Pero aparte de ella, su hermano era un chico muy popular entre las chicas de su escuela... y entre sus otras hermanas. Las primeras no la preocupaban, puesto que hasta donde la sextilliza sabía Naruto había rechazado todas las confesiones que le habían hecho, ya sea por carta o en persona. Pero las demás... no debían subestimarse. Nino conocía a sus hermanas mellizas como la palma de su mano, y ella podía notar la forma en la que cada una de ellas, en mayor o menor medida, miraban al único varón de la familia, posando sus ojos en su figura cuando él estaba distraído o incluso cuando se encontraba con todas. La chica tampoco olvidaba cómo hacía tan sólo un par de años atrás las 5 estaban detrás de él, pidiéndole que escoja una de ellas para ser su novia.

O el pelirrojo lo ignoraba a propósito, o era un tonto al no darse cuenta. Cualquiera fuese el caso, Nino sabía que tomar la iniciativa era la mejor forma de adelantarse a todas, conquistar el corazón de su hermano, y quedarse con él para ella sola. Que sus hermanas pensaran lo que quisiesen, que la acusaran de incestuosa si se atrevían, pero dentro suyo todas sabrían que Nino les había ganado, aunque no lo quisiesen admitir.

_'Todo lo que están haciendo es retrasar lo inevitable'_, pensó entonces la hermosa chica, cruzándose de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño. _'¡Al final, yo conseguiré lo que quiero!'_

Decir que Nino estaba molesta hubiese sido una atenuación de lo que realmente sentía. Su plan de esperar a que su hermano regresase de su entrenamiento, sorprenderlo y luego desayunar a solas con él había fracasado estrepitosamente, ¡y todo por culpa de sus hermanas! No sabía bien quien de todas había sido la primera en despertar, o si habían despertado todas al mismo tiempo, pero el hecho era que cinco minutos después que Naruto entrase al baño, Nino estaba sirviendo el desayuno en la mesa cuando escuchó una multitud de pies bajando a toda prisa por la escalera.

_'¡Whoa...! ¡Nino hizo el desayuno hoy!', exclamó Yotsuba con estrellas en los ojos, su cara tan brillante como el de un niño a punto de abrir un regalo en navidad._

_Ichika no pudo evitar asentir mientras sus labios se curvaban en una de sus falsas sonrisas. __'Ara ara, mi Imouto-chan quiso darnos una sorpresa~'_

_'¡Tu comida es la mejor Nino!', si Yotsuba parecía feliz, Itsuki estaba a punto de explotar de la emoción. Ya sentada a la mesa, sus orbes púrpuras iban de platillo en platillo con una ansia propia de alguien que sabía disfrutar de los manjares de Nino. Su hermana era una excelente cocinera, después de todo. '__¡Ah! ¿¡Eso es Tamago Onsen*****!? ¡Realmente te esforzaste por nosotras! ¡Soy tan feliz!', ríos de lágrimas descendían de sus ojos mientras juntaba sus manos en plegaria. '¡Itadaki_—_!'_

_'Espera Itsuki', la mano de Miku impidió con éxito que Itsuki pudiese abalanzarse sobre un tazón de arroz que estaba puesto frente a ella, haciendo que la segunda se girara a mirarla con una expresión de traición en su rostro, algo que Miku ignoró debidamente. 'Aquí pasa algo más. Nino se levantó temprano hoy.' _

_'¿Eh? Pero... Nino siempre es la primera en despertar... ¿No?'_

_'Hai... Aunque cocinar todo esto no debió haber sido posible para ella a no ser que se levantase a una hora que le diese tiempo de tener todo listo antes de que despertáramos', tanto Itsuki como Yotsuba ensancharon los ojos ante aquello, girándose hacia Nino con expresiones que estaban más cerca de la confusión que la sorpresa. 'La pregunta es, ¿por qué haría algo como eso?' _

_Ichika sólo pudo ensanchar su sonrisa al ver en el que su hermana no hacía nada para explicar sus motivos, algo que por dentro la hizo sentirse orgullosa de sus propios instintos por decirle, de alguna manera, que hoy debía madrugar, que era muy importante hacerlo. Si no les hubiese hecho caso, quien diría lo que podría haber ocurrido. 'Hm... Si tuviese que pensar en algo, diría que Nino-chan aquí presente planeó esta ocasión durante algún tiempo y despertó en algún punto después que Naruto-kun se marchase para entrenar como siempre hace. Después, nuestra hermana decidió sorprender a nuestro niichan y pasar tiempo a solas con él, dejándonos a nosotras de lado.'_

_Las palabras de la que era, después de Naruto, la mayor entre sus hermanas no tardaron en resonar en las mentes de las demás, causando distintas y a la vez similares reacciones en cada una. _

_'¿¡Eh!? ¡Nino! ¿Q-Querías a Naru-nii para tú sola?', Yotsuba se puso de pie y apuntó un dedo acusador hacia la cara de la pelirroja, su propio rostro crispado en shock y algo que rozaba la traición. _

_Itsuki, por su parte, se mostró tan anonadada como la chica de pelo naranja a su lado. '¿Eso es cierto Nino?', preguntó entonces. 'Pero... Aún así, no entiendo por qué_—_'_

_'Tch. ¿Y qué si así fue?', su repentina respuesta provocó que todas, incluida Ichika, ensancharan los ojos en sincera sorpresa. 'Sólo vi la oportunidad y la tomé.'_

_'Pero Nino, Naru-kun también es nuestro oniichan, todas merecemos pasar tiempo con él. Si estás celosa...'_

_'¡Hm! ¡Como si ustedes no hubieran hecho lo mismo de haberlo pensado!', diciendo aquello, ahora fue el turno de Nino de apuntar una mirada acusadora en dirección de sus hermanas, moviéndola de una en una hasta llegar a la mayor, quien trató de ocultar sus repentinos nervios tras una relajada sonrisa mientras que por un segundo pensaba en lo catastrófico que sería si la pelirroja pudiese leer su mente, descubriendo lo que solía pensar a diario y que, de saberse, podría arruinar su vida. '¡Pueden negarlo todo lo que quieran, pero yo sé que ustedes son las que están celosas! ¡Naruto-kun me prefiere a mi! ¡Y cuando se den cuenta de eso, ya será tarde!'_

_Un silencio abrumador se extendió por todo el departamento, llenando cada rincón del mismo. Cada una de las hermanas Nakano se encontró de repente incapaz de responder a lo que la pelirroja acababa de decir, ni mucho sabían qué decir a continuación. En la mente de cada una, todas pensaban en que Nino no podía haber dicho lo que ellas creían que había querido expresar... ¿no? Nino estaba actuando como lo pegajosa que siempre había tendido a ser cerca de Naruto, por más que a su manera todas ellas también lo hubiesen sido y aún hoy en día siguiesen siendo._

_No había forma que ella_—

_'¿Huh? ¿Me perdí de algo?'_

_Por suerte para las demás sextillizas, la repentina intrusión de un Naruto que acababa de salir del baño y se mostraba tan curioso e inocente como alguien que realmente no había escuchado la conversación que había tenido lugar momentos atrás fue suficiente para que el tenso ambiente de antes fuese rápidamente olvidado. _

_Y, en especial, la forma en la que todas dejaron lo anterior atrás al ver cómo el chico había emergido de los interiores del cuarto con el torso desnudo, pasándose una toalla por su cabello alborotado recubierto por los restos de la humedad del agua. Sus marcados músculos estaban a la vista del mundo, y todas sin excepción se quedaron mirándolo por más de varios segundos..._

_...Hasta que Naruto se vistió con su camisa de la escuela enfrente de todas, sacando a sus hermanas de su ensimismamiento y arruinándoles el espectáculo sin siquiera darse cuenta._

Recordar lo que había transcurrido minutos antes sólo sirvió para incrementar la molestia en Nino. Quizás debería haberse molestado en cerrar con llave las puertas de sus hermanas, aunque si lo pensaba bien no hubiese podido evitar que su bondadoso hermano escuchara los gritos en las habitaciones, arruinándose todo de cualquier forma.

Nada de esto era justo.

Nino miró disimuladamente a Naruto para ver cómo este actuaba de forma relajada y natural, caso contrario a lo que había ocurrido por la mañana, cuando se vio sorprendido por ella. ¡Si sólo sus hermanas no se hubieran entrometido...!

"Ne, Nino, no tienes muy buena cara... ¿te duele el estómago?"

"Sí Nino, no te ves muy bien. ¡Quizás deberías quedarte en casa descansando hoy~!"

La aludida no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y desviar la mirada en otra dirección. Yotsuba podía ser completamente inocente, pero Ichika era otro asunto. En su tono había demasiada satisfacción como para tratarse de sólo ingenua preocupación — Nino sabía lo que su hermana mayor estaba tratando de hacer, pero no lo conseguiría. "Hmph. Eso quisieras."

Naruto terminó de devorar su tazón de arroz justo a tiempo para notar lo enojada que estaba su hermana, y la forma en la que Ichika sonreía falsamente. Sus otras hermanas estaban más silenciosas que de costumbre, y el chico no pudo evitar preguntarse para sus adentros si algo había ocurrido mientras él se duchaba.

Una pregunta que pronto respondió por su propia cuenta con un rotundo Sí.

_'Conociéndolas, seguro discutieron por algo.'_

Últimamente, las sextillizas no eran tan unidas como de costumbre, cada una con sus preocupaciones e intereses propios. De ellas hacia él, la relación jamás había cambiado; al contrario, Naruto no podía evitar sentir que sus lazos con todas se habían vuelto más fuertes con el paso de los años, siendo él aquel en el que todas se apoyaban para lo que fuese.

El pensar en aquello último hizo suspirar silenciosamente al pelirrojo. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser como antes? Todo era mejor cuando sus hermanas se apoyaban entre sí, y cuando Maruo aún intentaba ser parte de la familia.

Que el doctor ya ni siquiera pasara a visitarlos era algo que a Naruto no le importaba realmente, pero que sin duda alguna contribuía en el malestar general entre las demás. Y por más arrogante que pudiese sonar, si el único varón entre las sextillizas no estuviese... sólo Kami sabría cuan amplia se volvería la ya existente brecha.

* * *

Naruto Nakano solía llegar tarde a menudo.

No, mejor dicho, él _siempre _llegaba tarde. Por más que fuesen cinco minutos, o diez, era usual que el pelirrojo entrase en medio de una clase, respondiendo a las quejas de cualquier profesor que estuviese a cargo de la lección del momento con tontas disculpas y excusas que se habían vuelto legendarias en la escuela.

"Gomen", comenzaría diciendo para luego proceder a frotarse la parte anterior de la cabeza con una sonrisa avergonzada y utilizar una de sus tantas invenciones. "No fue mi intención llegar tarde. Es que... me perdí en el camino de la vida."

O:

"Me retrasé porque un gato negro se cruzó en mi camino y, sólo por si acaso, decidí tomar la ruta más larga a la escuela."

O incluso:

"Me detuve a ayudar a una pobre anciana con sus bolsas. Hubiese visto su rostro, sensei, estaba tan agradecida por mi buena acción que la sonrisa en su cara podría haber iluminado toda la ciudad... de haber tenido dientes."

Escogiese lo que escogiese, Naruto siempre lograba salir airoso de cualquier problema que sus llegadas tardías le pudiesen ocasionar. Ayudaba que Nakano Maruo, su padre, fuese un importante contribuyente de la escuela, haciendo que su palabra tuviese más peso que incluso el mismísimo director en ciertas oportunidades. Así mismo, el pelirrojo no era solamente un alumno increíblemente popular y admirado por todos en la escuela, sino también uno de los mejores alumnos de la institución. Sus notas por encima del promedio le valían la consideración de todos sus profesores, quienes casi siempre decidían no reportar que llegase tarde.

Tanto él como Fuutaro Uesugi lideraban el top 10 del ranking de promedios más altos, con Fuutaro usualmente en primer lugar y Naruto en segundo. Que el Uesugi superase al que consideraba un rival desde que lo había conocido cinco años atrás había sido en gran parte a que el pelirrojo nunca daba su 100%, mientras que el Uesugi sí lo hacía, motivándose a estudiar por un lado con la idea de sobrepasar a Naruto en todo, y por otro por la precaria situación de su familia, quienes sin duda alguna dependían de sus futuros éxitos para darles una vida mejor.

Su padre incontables veces le había pedido que se relajase, que disfrutara su paso por la secundaria lo más que pudiese e hiciera amigos, alegando que aquel era un período de su vida único. Pero en la mente de Fuutaro no había otra cosa que su anterior convicción y plan, y el mismo sentía que las amistades estaban en su camino, que eran un estorbo que sólo harían que se desconcentrase de sus estudios.

El ver a Naruto contentándose con ser uno de los mejores alumnos, más no el _mejor_, era suficiente prueba para él que la popularidad incluso a alguien como su rival podía hacerle perder de vista lo que realmente importaba.

"Heh, seguro que Naruto se retrasó por ciertos 'asuntos'..."

"¡Ah, no es justo! ¿¡Por qué no puedo tener cinco hermosas Imoutos para mi sólo!?"

"¡De sólo pensar las _cosas _que debe hacer con ellas es suficiente para que arda de envidia!"

Mientras el pelirrojo se abría paso hasta su banco, ignorando debidamente los comentarios de todos sus compañeros varones y las asqueadas miradas que la mayoría de las chicas enviaban en dirección de los pervertidos, Fuutaro no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la sien — su cara se tornó pálida por un segundo. ¿Acaso esos idiotas se estaban escuchando a ellos mismos hablar? Lo que estaban sugiriendo era aberrante, más no algo asqueroso en opinión del Uesugi.

¿Una relación incestuosa entre Naruto y sus hermanas? ¿De verdad pensaban que tal cosa podía ocurrir? Era descabellado, ciertamente, y tal idea cobraba menos fuerza cuanto más Fuutaro pensaba en su rival y la forma que se preocupaba por ellas. El chico se podía jactar de conocerlo mejor que la mayoría, por más que no fuesen realmente amigos en su opinión, y aún si el Nakano era quien había afirmado una y otra vez que lo consideraba un amigo cercano.

Así y todo, el Uesugi apenas había visto a las demás sextillizas una sola vez en el pasado, años atrás, durante el viaje a Kyoto. Las oportunidades no habían faltado, con el pelirrojo invitándolo en más de una ocasión a entrenar o ir a su casa, aunque Fuutaro se había negado en todas esas instancias, alegando que no podía perder el tiempo haciendo ejercicio o ir a la casa de Naruto a hacer nada; para él, el estudio era lo más importante, una creencia que seguía sostenido aún hoy en día.

No es como si le importase no ser parte del amplio grupo de degenerados que extendía rumores sobre las famosas hermanas del Nakano, para nada; de hecho, Fuutaro estaba seguro que opinaría de la misma manera aún después de verlas otra vez.

"Ohayo, Fuutaro-chan."

El aludido fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la calma y divertida voz de su rival, quien ahora se encontraba sentado en el banco contiguo al suyo, mirándolo con amabilidad por encima de su libro de texto. Fuutaro se giró para mirar a Naruto un instante, ignorando la molestia que sintió al ser llamado de esa forma, para luego asentir con frialdad. "Ohayo gozaimasu."

"Hace un clima agradable, ¿no te parece?"

El chico de cabello de una tonalidad negra-azulada en corte de taza no pudo evitar elevar una ceja con desdén mientras el sensei continuaba con la lección del día, habiendo retomado el control de la revolucionada clase meros momentos antes. "Así es."

"Realmente me gustan los días así. Sin muchas nubes, sólo las suficientes para brindar un poco de sombra cuando hace falta", el tono de Naruto era casual, como el de alguien que entablece una conversación por educación con alguien a quien apenas conocía. Pero Fuutaro pudo ver a través de su aparente inocencia de inmediato. "Es como diría aquel personaje de mi anime favorito, Shikamaru Nara: uno podría quedarse viendo las nubes todo el día y sentir—"

"Bueno, ya está bien", lo interrumpió el Uesugi de repente, teniendo cuidado de no atraer la atención del resto al murmurar sus palabras. "Por más interesante que pueda ser esta conversación, sé que tienes algo que pedirme o decirme", el pelinegro tomó una breve pausa en la que se dedicó a clavar sus ojos de un azul algo más claros que los de su contraparte en el chico que se encontraba sentado a su lado, buscando algo, cualquier cosa que le permitiese descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones.

De momento, sin embargo, lo que fuese que Naruto quisiese era casi efectivamente ocultada detrás de su expresión inocente. "¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¡Me hieres Fuutaro-chan!", Naruto hizo una pose dramática en la que colocó la palma de su mano en la frente y otra en el pecho, su cara turnándose en una mueca de traición por un momento. "Me llamas tu rival y aún así no quieres tener una conversación conmigo. ¿Qué clase de amigo/rival eres?"

Era claro lo que Naruto quería hacer, pero Fuutaro no iba a darle el gusto. "Lo que sea Naruto", el pelinegro se encogió de hombros con neutralidad. "Si no vas a decirme lo que tienes para decirme, entonces no me molestes."

Y dicho aquello, el chico volteó la cabeza hacia el frente, dejando bien en claro que no quería perder más el tiempo en algo sin sentido. Sin embargo, el silencio entre ambos no duró más que un mero instante antes que el pelirrojo se estirara en su dirección.

"Oi, espera, sí tengo algo importante que decirte..."

Ante aquello, la atención del Uesugi se volvió a posar sobre su rival, alzando una ceja con algo de interés. "¿Hmm...?"

"Tengo un pequeño problema", confesó Naruto antes de desviar la mirada hacia el salón para asegurarse que nadie los estaba escuchando. "O al menos eso creo. No sé que pensar."

Si antes Fuutaro sentía algo de interés, ahora definitivamente quería oír de qué se trataba el asunto. "¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es sobre el temario del próximo examen?"

"No. Es algo un poco más... complicado que eso", el ver al Nakano repentinamente nervioso y tímido por lo que estaba a punto de decir era extraño, más aún si el pelinegro tomaba en cuenta que nunca había visto a Naruto de esa forma. Siempre tan confiado y alegre, esta contraparte preocupada era algo nuevo en él. "E-Emm... ¿Cómo te das cuenta cuando una chica te empieza a ver de otra forma? Ya sabes... ¿Más que un amigo?"

De todo lo que el Uesugi hubiese esperado escuchar en aquel momento, eso último no formaba parte de sus predicciones de ninguna manera. Por la preocupación en su rostro, el chico casi llegó a pensar que algo malo había o estaba a punto de ocurrir, ¿pero esto? Esto... Era una estupidez en su opinión. "¿Y todo ese secretismo para eso? ¿Enserio?", Fuutaro sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. "¿Naruto Nakano, el chico más popular y deseado por las mujeres de esta escuela no sabe cuando una chica puede estar desarrollando sentimientos por él? ¡Estamos perdidos!"

Naruto se mostró alarmado al ver cómo Fuutaro fruncía el ceño y fingía estar afligido por su rival, cuando en realidad el tema le importaba lo mismo que hablar de chicas con otros chicos de su edad. En una escala de 1 a 10 en relevancia, temas como romance o relaciones amorosas estaban en -10 para el Uesugi. Además... ¿No sabía con quien estaba hablando, de todas las personas?

"¡Esto es serio Fuutaro-chan!", susurró el pelirrojo de forma agitada, ocultando su rostro detrás de su libro abierto cuando el docente se giró a comprobar que todos estuviesen trabajando. Una acción que imitó su amigo por un segundo. Apenas tuvieron vía libre, ambos volvieron sus miradas hacia el otro. "No te preguntaría si no fuese importante. Siento que estoy perdiendo el control de las cosas, y no me gusta en absoluto."

El pelinegro pudo notar lo realmente consternado que estaba su rival por lo que fuese que lo aquejara, y no pudo evitar sentir algo de simpatía por él, aunque por dentro sintiese que cualquier situación en la que pudiese encontrarse era su problema y no el suyo. "...Ni siquiera sé por qué me preguntas a mi, de entre todos a los que podrías haberle hecho esa pregunta", ante una mirada confundida del pelirrojo, Fuutaro decidió elaborar su respuesta al exhalar un suspiro silencioso. "Mira, no te lo tomes a mal, pero a mi ese tema no me interesa, y por lo tanto no sé casi nada que pueda ayudarte a descubrir lo que buscas. Deberías preguntarle a alguien más, a uno de tus muchos amigos supongo."

Naruto procedió a frotarse la parte anterior de la cabeza con una sonrisa avergonzada en su rostro. "Para ser sincero... Tú eres al único que considero mi amigo Fuutaro. Los demás sólo me quieren por mi popularidad o para conseguir novia. Lo cual es patético si lo piensas bien."

La súbita e inesperada revelación provocó que el aludido ensanchara los ojos en sorpresa y se tornara hacia su rival, completamente incrédulo. Lo que acababa de escuchar había redefinido en un instante lo poco que creía saber del Nakano, dejándolo con un nuevo misterio que debía resolverse. Era increíble que un chico tan popular como Naruto lo tuviese solamente a él como amigo, cuando Fuutaro estaba seguro que cualquiera en la escuela prendería fuego a los demás con tal de acercarse al pelirrojo y entablar una amistad.

Sí, a ese extremo eran capaces de llegar.

Y ni hablar de sus hermanas mellizas. El Uesugi sabía que estaban a punto de ser transferidas de otra escuela; y cuando eso ocurriese... Habría una revolución.

"A-Ah, ¿es así?", el Uesugi no sabía que decir, mucho menos cómo reaccionar ante la revelación que se le había presentado de la nada. Sus labios trataron de curvarse en una sonrisa amable, pero lo único que consiguió fue mostrarse tan incrédulo como antes. "Uh, e-entiendo pero yo no sé nada de eso. Ya te dije."

A su lado, Naruto pareció ignorar el shock de su amigo mientras dejaba que por sus labios escapase un suspiro. "Hah, lo sé. Es que no tengo a nadie más con quien hablarlo, supongo."

"¿Qué hay de tus hermanas?", inquirió casualmente Fuutaro. "Ellas podrían aconsejar—"

"¡De ninguna manera!"

Ante aquel comentario, el Nakano había parecido olvidar dónde se encontraba al gritar eso último con ímpetu y golpear los brazos en su mesa, su rostro la epítome de la vergüenza por algún motivo que no sólo el Uesugi, sino también todos los que entonces se voltearon en su dirección desconocían.

Tal exabrupto hizo que la clase que antes se encontraba mayormente en silencio, ahora estuviese cargada de una tensión tal que Naruto no pudo evitar sentir el peso de las miradas ahora centradas sobre él, palideciendo de forma notoria ante la repentina atención que recibía.

"¡Nakano-kun! ¿¡Cuál es el motivo de este escándalo!?"

Lo primero que Naruto hizo fue ocultar su vergüenza tras su cabello y sentarse. "L-Lo siento, sensei."

"¡Si no fueses uno de los mejores de mi clase te enviaría a dirección por semejante comportamiento!", el profesor se sentía insultado, y el Nakano no pudo evitar pensar en que no era para menos. Ninguna persona en su sano juicio exclamaría de esa forma y menos en un lugar donde no debía hacerlo, por más que tuviese una buena explicación para todo que **NO **pensaba compartir con nadie. "Ahora, si ya no habrá nadie que desee gritar de repente mientras doy la lección de hoy entonces _quizás_ podremos continuar."

La mayoría de sus compañeros, lejos de reírse del pelirrojo, le enviaron miradas preocupadas y/o de simpatía antes de devolver la atención al frente, sin interés de hacer enojar aún más al docente. Fuutaro, por otro lado, había tenido que taparse la boca en medio de lo ocurrido anteriormente para evitar reírse, cualquier confusión o sorpresa inicial que pudo haber tenido ante la reacción de Naruto siendo rápidamente reemplazada por diversión.

Algo que no pasó desapercibido por el Nakano. "No sé qué es lo gracioso."

"Te podría dar 10 razones por la que eso fue divertido", el Uesugi no pudo contener una sonrisa al ver cómo Naruto gruñía algo por lo bajo, enfurruñado. Una de esas razones, aparte de haberse mostrado todo nervioso y avergonzado (cosa que no ocurría cuando inventaba una de sus infames excusas al llegar tarde), había sido la forma en la que había gritado de repente, como si fuese un niño al que le sacaban su juguete favorito de las manos. Pero no es como si fuese a revelarle sus pensamientos a su rival, de todas las personas posibles. "De cualquier forma, siento lo de antes. Hablaremos más tarde si quieres."

"Nah, fue mi culpa", Naruto se pasó una mano por su alborotada cabellera antes de exhalar un suspiro. "Igual, no es nada importante. No te preocupes, Fuutaro..."

Para aquel punto, sin embargo, Fuutaro ya no estaba prestándole atención, habiendo resuelto no distraerse de lo que quedaba de clase. Después de todo, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo con Naruto, y por lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra, parecía que el profesor había adelantado mucho de los contenidos para el día.

Nada que el Uesugi no pudiese manejar, sin embargo.

Naruto, por otro lado, no pudo evitar relajarse sobre su escritorio mientras hacía oídos sordos a las explicaciones, sintiéndose algo aliviado al haberse percatado de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. _'¿En qué estaba pensando? No puedo seguir alimentando estas tontas ideas_', pensó el pelirrojo. _'Después de todo, no hay forma que mis hermanas se sientan de esa forma hacia mí. Sería... ¡Imposible!'_

Por un momento, el chico se había arriesgado a revelar algo que, además de no saber si era cierto, podría haberle traído enormes complicaciones. Pero Fuutaro era el único 'amigo' aparte de sus hermanas que lo tomaría lo suficientemente en serio como para escuchar sus problemas e inquietudes. Si no era él ¿con quién se suponía que debía hablar?_  
_

El pelirrojo supuso que la conversación no había terminado ahí. Que si él lo quería el Uesugi estaría dispuesto a retomarla después de clases.

Aunque... ¿Valía realmente la pena?

En opinión de Naruto... No si no quería dar rienda suelta a lo que había sido un aparente producto de su imaginación.

* * *

_"¿Hah? ¿¡Qué quieres decir con que no vendrás a cenar!?"_

Naruto Nakano se vio forzado a apartar el celular de su oreja por un momento para proteger su tímpano del repentino grito que emergió del parlante, su rostro crispándose en una mueca de dolor. "L-Lo siento Nino-chan. Tengo que hacer algo importante."

_"Tch. ¿Qué puede ser más importante que yo?", _el tono de su hermana era peligroso, rozando en la sospecha. Era como si Nino pensase que Naruto estuviera buscando excusas para estar con otra chica que no fuese ella.

Y de hecho, si Naruto lo pensaba para sus adentros, debía admitir que no estaba muy lejos de estar en lo cierto. Pero no de la forma en la que ella pensaba. "Nadie Nino-chan, tu, Yotsuba, Ichika, Itsuki y Miku son lo más importante para mi", el chico pudo escuchar un repentino silencio del otro lado de la llamada y no pudo evitar sonreír de forma complacida. Era evidente que a Nino no sólo le gustaba escuchar lo importante que era para su hermano, sino también que se preocupase por ella. Algo que muchas veces lo había sacado de apuros y desviado su atención de otros asuntos entre manos. Una de esas veces, por ejemplo, siendo la ocasión en la que sus hermanas lo habían visto despedirse de dos compañeras de clases que se mostraban muy risueñas y animadas junto a él. Algo que no les había caído para nada bien.

Para evadir el tema antes que se transformara en un problema, Naruto había tenido que hacer uso de sus conocimientos de hermano sextillizo para salir airoso.

_"Hmph. Más te vale..."_, susurró entonces Nino, evidentemente complacida.

"De cualquier forma, no tardaré demasiado. No se acuesten tarde y hagan la tarea", hubo una breve pausa en la que Naruto pudo escuchar murmullos del otro lado, como si alguien estuviese tratando de hablar por encima de la chica con el teléfono en sus manos. "¿Huh? ¿Qué está ocurriendo ahí?"

_"¡Suéltenme Itsuki, Miku!"_, le escuchó Naruto gritar a la pelirroja en clara dirección de sus hermanas, para luego mover el celular de una oreja a la otra. _"¡N-Nada Naruto-kun! ¡Todo está bi_—_!"_

Fuese lo que fuese que Nino hubiera estado a punto de decir a continuación se vio abruptamente interrumpido por algo que Naruto no pudo distinguir desde su lado, y no pudo evitar limitarse a esperar mientras escuchaba cómo Nino y las que sospechó eran Miku e Itsuku gritaban y corrían detrás de alguien, quien procedía a subir las escaleras a una velocidad imposible de alcanzar para las demás antes de cerrar una puerta de golpe de repente.

En ese momento, el pelirrojo pudo comprobar de quien se trataba la responsable de tal situación.

_"¡Hey, Naru-nii!"_, exclamó Yotsuba contra el parlante, sin siquiera estar agitada por la corrida que había hecho. _"__¿Es cierto que nos dejarás solas esta noche? ¿Por qué~? ¡No me gusta!"_

_"¡Yotsuba! ¡Abre la puerta en este instante!"_, por lo que parecía, Nino se encontraba golpeando desesperadamente contra lo que el chico supuso era la puerta de la habitación de aquella quien había logrado obtener el teléfono. _"¡Naruto-kun está hablando conmigo!"_

_"¡Nosotras también queremos hablar con niichan! ¡No seas egoísta!"_, esta vez, la que prácticamente se abalanzó contra la puerta fue Itsuki, quien se notaba un tanto afligida e igualmente desesperada que Nino.

_"¡Déjanos entrar Yotsuba! ¡Naruto-Niichan estará preocupado si no escucha mi voz!"_

Era claro que Miku no sabía que su hermano podía escucharla claramente aún a través de la puerta cerrada, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentir algo de cariño ante el comentario. Que la sextilliza tuviese bien en claro lo mucho que Naruto las quería era todo lo que le importaba en ese y todo momento, así como también el bienestar de todas.

Pero aún así, no sólo Yotsuba no hizo más que ignorar a Nino y a las demás, sino que se mantuvo tranquilamente a la espera de la respuesta de su hermano. _'A veces me olvido de lo competitivas que pueden ser...'_, pensó el chico antes de esbozar una sonrisa y sacudir la cabeza a los costados. "Gomen, Yotsuba-chan. No iría si esto no fuese realmente importante."

_"Ah... Tienes que ayudar a alguien, ¿verdad?"_

En su tono había resignación, y Naruto sabía que aquello era así por ser ella una chica que rara vez decía que no a los demás cuando le pedían algo, ausentándose de la casa o cualquier cosa que estaban haciendo para acudir en la ayuda de sus compañeros.

La diferencia, sin embargo, era que el Nakano no estaba ayudando a cualquiera. Sino a alguien muy importante, alguien que en aquel momento tenía una mano en su boca para impedir que sus risitas se escucharan en el auto.

"Así es", dijo el chico, ignorando por el momento a su acompañante.

_"Oh, entiendo onii"_, hubo un corto silencio entre ambos después de esas palabras que sólo era roto por los gritos y los golpes del otro lado del teléfono. Sus hermanas parecían dispuestas a todo para recuperar la comunicación con él, o eso parecía. Naruto casi estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando lo siguiente que escuchó, o que creyó escuchar al haberse tratado de un mero susurro, le ganó de antemano. _"Te extraño, niichan."_

Un leve sonrojo se abrió paso hasta sus mejillas entonces, no por lo que creyó haber oído aún pese al ruido que se escuchaba del otro lado, sino más bien por la forma ¿deseosa? en la que juró escuchar a Yotsuba decirlo, casi como si implicando algo más. Algo que Naruto jamás hubiese siquiera pensado anteriormente pero que por alguna razón ahora sus instintos le planteaban la posibilidad.

Y fue sólo después de varios segundos entonces que su boca se abrió, profiriendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza:

"¿Huh...?"

_"¡Ah! Q-Q-Quise decir que te vamos a extrañar... ¡todas! N-No sólo yo..."_, la confusión de Naruto pareció ser el detonante de la repentina 'corrección' de Yotsuba, quien comenzó a reírse nerviosamente contra el micrófono del teléfono de Nino. _"¡O-Oh, justo recordé que tengo algo que hacer yo también! ¡Cuidate onii! ¡Adiós!"_

"¡Oi, espe-!"

***Click***

Y así, de la misma forma abrupta que había emergido tal excusa, Yotsuba cortó la llamada, dejando a un boquiabierto Nakano con su celular contra el oído, los ojos bien abiertos y su cuerpo inclinado de una forma que cuando el auto en el que iba atravesó un badén, el chico no pudo evitar ser impulsado hacia arriba y golpearse la cabeza.

"¡Ow!"

"Ara ara Naruto-kun, si no fueses nuestro hermano... ¡diría que empiezas a tener problemas con tus admiradoras!

Mientras se frotaba la zona dónde se había golpeado, Naruto no pudo evitar enviarle una mirada fulminante en dirección de su acompañante. "Déjame en paz Ichika."

Si lo que había tratado de hacer era sonar molesto, ciertamente no funcionó con su hermosa hermana pelirrosa. Al menos no por la forma en la que continuó sonriendo de forma divertida y se acercó hacia él en el asiento de atrás, ignorando a su silencioso conductor y agente: Yoru Kimitsu, un hombre en sus treinta años que Naruto había visto un par de veces antes, cuando su hermana apenas daba sus primeros pasos en la industria.

Por lo general, un hombre nervioso, alguien que se la pasaba detrás de Ichika para hacer que la misma llegue a tiempo a sus audiciones, sesiones de foto, etc. En todo, Kimitsu aparentaba ser ese tipo de padre que se veía avasallado muchas veces por la desconcentración de su hijo/hija o chica a su cargo en este caso.

Pero aún considerando esto último, había cosas que la propia pelirosa había decidido ocultar de Yoru, como por ejemplo su verdadera relación con el chico de cabello rojo que solía a menudo acompañarlos en los viajes, con Ichika habiéndolo presentado tiempo atrás como un buen 'amigo' y no como el hermano mayor que realmente era. El por qué de tal decisión, Naruto no la sabía, pero la sextilliza en cuestión solía mentir u ocultar cosas de los demás a menudo, como por ejemplo su decisión de carrera a sus hermanas; ellas creían que Ichika se ausentaba por las noches para trabajar, pero lo que realmente hacía era un pequeño secreto que sólo le había revelado al chico a su lado.

No porque no confiaría en las demás, sino porque aún no creía prudente revelar algo que seguía sin ser concreto por el momento. Y Naruto había prometido no decir nada y apoyarla siempre, muy para el alivio y la tranquilidad de su hermana.

Ichika, aún en su uniforme escolar, soltó una risita propia de ella antes de sentarse justo al lado de Naruto, ignorando el hecho que sus muslos ahora tocaban los del chico. "Sólo estoy bromeando Naru-kun", dijo entonces mientras pensaba en lo adorable que se veía el pelirrojo de brazos cruzados y falsa molestia. "Aww vamos, sabes que me gusta molestarte."

Ante aquello, el pelirrojo dejó de pretender que estaba mirando a través de la ventana y rodó los ojos. "No me molesta cuando lo haces con cualquier cosa, pero no con esto. No está bien", murmuró Naruto en un tono que, de no haber sido porque estaban tan cerca, hubiese pasado desapercibido por una sonriente Ichika.

Su hermano mayor era alguien que muy rara vez se dejaba avergonzar o se ponía nervioso por sus intentos y comentarios, y aunque a ella misma le daba algo de vergüenza el tan siquiera bromear con el asunto, era claro que ahí, de todos los lugares, había encontrado su punto débil.

El mero prospecto de devolverle todas esas veces que la había avergonzado con su actitud bromista y alegre era emocionante, tanto quizás como la sesión de fotos que estaba a punto de hacer a fin de promocionarse en su próxima gran audición. Pero, justamente, era por eso último que Ichika debía aguantarse.

Naruto había aceptado a acompañarla a la sesión bajo el pretexto que la chica se sentía algo nerviosa por realizar aquel trabajo para un estudio fotográfico que no conocía, y mientras él pensara eso, no había necesidad de decirle que ella sólo quería que él estuviese ahí, viéndola posar en distintos conjuntos de ropa que estaba segura le quitarían el aliento en cuanto los viese...

...Y le daría un par de puntos a su favor por sobre Nino y lo que había logrado aquella mañana.

"Ah, supongo que tienes razón. Me pasé un poco", Ichika se encogió de hombros, juntando las manos en un gesto de disculpa. "Gomen ne, Naru-kun."

Naruto no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro antes de responder con una sonrisa aliviada. "No es nada Ichika-chan", al girar la cabeza en su dirección, sus ojos azul zafiro se encontraron por un momento con los púrpura de la pelirrosa, sólo entonces notando lo cerca que ambos estaban del otro. Literalmente un dedo de distancia separaba sus rostros, siendo estos últimos los que ocupaban todo el campo de visión de ambos.

Desde su posición, el Nakano se encontró increíblemente consciente de lo que tenía enfrente; un rostro idéntico al de sus hermanas, y sin embargo igual de hermoso y femenino que todas ellas, con unos grandes orbes violetas que parecían brillar cuando se encontraba con los suyos, encompasados por unas largas pestañas que por alguna razón parecían haber aminorado su constante parpadear, haciéndolo más coqueto. El cabello rosa de Ichika, siendo el más corto de las quintillizas, caía por toda su cara y enmarcaba sus ojos, algo que Naruto encontraba muy atractivo por alguna razón.

Casi sin quererlo el mencionado descendió la mirada hacia un par de labios que se veían increíblemente suaves y deseables, entreabriéndose repentinamente y exhalando un cálido aliento contra su propio rostro. Si así lo hubiese querido, el chico podría haber recortado en un parpadeo la poca distancia que los separaba y descubrir a qué sabían, ignorando la voz en su cabeza que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas para que saliese de su trance.

Aunque aquello último sólo ocurrió en el momento en el que el pelirrojo descendió la mirada incluso un poco más, hacia donde pudo ver un leve escote haciéndose visible en la camisa escolar que por alguna razón Ichika llevaba desprendida en el primer y segundo botón — sus pensamientos comenzaron a salirse de control como nunca antes, y fue ahí que algo dentro suyo reaccionó.

"¡A-Ah, g-gomen!", exclamó de repente el chico, apartándose lo más que pudo de una sorprendida pelirosa que apenas ahora salía de su propio ensimismamiento, tornándose roja como un tomate al percatarse de lo que había ocurrido... y lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir. O lo que podría haber ocurrido, si sus pensamientos llegaban a tornarse realidad.

"N-N-No es nada...", Ichika odió la forma en la que tartamudeó entonces mientras ella misma se veía forzada a tomar algo de distancia, su corazón latiéndole con demasiada prisa como para mantener la calma. Dejarse vencer por sus propios nervios habiendo estado tan cerca era decepcionante, muy decepcionante, pero aún así... lo que quería hacer, por más que le diera mucha vergüenza e incluso algo de terror admitirlo, llevaría mucho tiempo lograrlo.

Y por varios instantes, ambos se quedaron inmóviles, mirando en direcciones opuestas. A ninguno de los dos le gustaba el tenso ambiente que ahora se cernía sobre ambos, pero ni Naruto ni su hermana sabían qué decir o qué no decir para tratar de dejar en el pasado la extraña situación de antes. En especial el primero, quien no pudo evitar sentirse mortificado por lo que acababa de pensar meros momentos atrás; cosas completamente inapropiadas e indecentes para un responsable sextillizo. _'¿¡Qué está ocurriendo conmigo!? ¡Es Ichika-chan! ¡Mi Imouto! ¡No puedo siquiera tener esas ideas! ¡Ella sólo estaba mirando, sí, eso es todo!'_

Ignorando cómo el conductor, Kimitsu, miraba a ambos adolescentes por el espejo retrovisor con una mueca que estaba lejos de ser asqueada o escandalosa, Naruto apretó los ojos y se regañó internamente por la forma en la que estaba comenzando a actuar frente a sus hermanas. Esto no era lo que le había prometido a Rena, esto no era lo que se suponía que Maruo quería de él como hermano responsable de la familia, y definitivamente esto no era lo que él _debería _estar haciendo.

A veces era muy fácil olvidarse que ya no era Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi de Konohagakure no Sato y aspirante a Hokage. Ahora era Naruto Nakano, hermano mayor de cinco chicas quienes dependían de él para muchas cosas y a las que no podía fallarles.

Después de todo, Naruto se lo debía no sólo a Rena sino también a quienquiera que le había dado una segunda oportunidad luego de sacrificar su vida para salvar su hogar.

"A-Ano, gracias por acompañarme hoy Naru-kun. Esto es importante para mí."

Al verse repentinamente expulsado de su tren de pensamientos, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar agradecer en su mente el intento por calmar las aguas por parte de una igualmente nerviosa Ichika. _'Es verdad. Naruto Uzumaki o no, aún tengo que cuidarlas'_, Naruto se giró hacia su hermana con renovada calma, sonriéndole de una forma que sólo sirvió para incrementar el sonrojo en la cara de la chica y su repentina confusión. _'No fallaré.'_

"Cualquier cosa por ti, Ichika-chan", e ignorando cómo la pelirosa parecía atontarse con aquella declaración, el chico volvió la mirada casual al cristal junto a él. "Cualquier cosa."

* * *

It's cliffhanger time!

Sinceramente no seguí porque ya se iba a mucho. Pero tenía algunas ideas que de cualquier forma implementaré más adelante. Tenemos muucho tiempo para entrar en detalle jeje.

Y aquí termina! Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes en mi opinión, no sé cuanto tiempo podrá aguantar Naruto antes de romperse. Creo que todo se vuelve más difícil cuando son cinco, _cinco _hermosas chicas las que están atrás de uno ¿no lo creen? Igual... Naruto es Naruto. Habrá que ver cómo se las arregla xD.

**Notas del autor.**

**N°1: ***Tamago Onsen es una receta típica japonesa que por lo general se solía cocinar originalmente en las aguas termales, y que hoy en día ha sido adaptada para cocinar en el hogar. Es un platillo bastante común y rico, cuya base principal es el huevo.

**N°2: **Como ya habrán podido suponer en el capítulo anterior, Fuutaro no sólo estará en la historia sino que no cambiaré su personalidad ni motivación. El haber conocido a Naruto y tenerlo como rival lo ha llevado a querer superarlo y superarse así mismo, adquiriendo el objetivo original de ayudar a su familia en el anime/manga en algún punto en su vida. En ese sentido, si bien cambié el encuentro con Yotsuba y añadí a nuestro protagonista, lo demás seguirá relativamente similar. Además, es un buen personaje.

**N°3: **Este es el último capítulo antes que nos adentremos en el canon, lo cual ocurrirá en la siguiente instancia de esta historia. Veremos más momentos de Naruto con Itsuki y Miku, quienes todavía no tuvieron una escena propiamente dicha en mi fic. Todo a su tiempo chicos heh.

**N°4: **Voy a tratar que cada actualización traiga consigo un capítulo de alrededor de 9000/10000 palabras, ya que suelo dar rienda suelta a la imaginación y hay muchas ideas que quiero poner en un mismo update.

**N°5: **En cuanto al tiempo entre cada actualización eso dependerá del tiempo libre que disponga. Puede ser mucho o muy poco, así que no sabría decirles.

Como siempre, cualquier sugerencia, comentario, opinión o idea que quieran dejarme pueden hacerlo a través de un review. Al final, la única motivación que recibo para continuar es saber que a ustedes les gusta lo que escribo, y obvio distenderme de mis responsabilidades un rato, que son muchas hoy en día.

Con eso me despido. Isael out.


	3. Primer Día de Clases

**Nota del Autor:**

* * *

¿Quieren saber algo? Esta historia se ha convertido en la más popular de todas las que he escrito, algo que me llena de orgullo y por supuesto felicidad. Es gratificante que a ustedes les guste lo que escribo, así que, como siempre, gracias a todos.

En cualquier caso, acá les traigo el tercer capítulo de Sixtuplets. Como mencionaré al final, me divertí mucho escribiendo esto. Puesto que incluí varias escenas que había venido pensando desde incluso antes de terminar de mirar Gotoubun no Hanayome. Eh, así soy yo, siempre que me gusta un anime/manga empiezo a pensar en la posibilidad de hacer un crossover con Naruto y en las distintas situaciones en las que podría meterse él con los demás.

Dicho esto, también estaba pensando en un futuro hacer una historia con otra serie que miré hace poco: Seishun Buta Yarou wa Bunny Girl Senpai no Yume wo Minai, una serie que contiene un género que no acostumbro a ver en anime pero que aún así me gustó. Sería un harem, pero eh, todavía no; por alguna razón siempre encuentro motivación para seguir esta historia, algo bueno en mi opinión.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni Gotoubun no Hanayome me pertenecen, así como tampoco sus respectivos personajes ni las tramas de estas series. Todo lo mencionado es propiedad de sus autores, creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo Tres : Primer Día de Clases**

* * *

_"Ne, Naru-kun, ¿me ayudas?"_

_Ichika Nakano esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible mientras asomaba la cabeza por detrás de la cortina del sitio que le habían dado para cambiarse, ojeando a un Naruto que hasta ese momento había estado de brazos cruzados mirando con aire curioso todo lo que le rodeaba. Sus ojos azul zafiro pronto se movieron hasta encontrar los púrpuras de su hermana antes de que su cabeza registrara la pregunta anterior y pestañease. "Eh, ¿qué necesitas Ichika-chan?"_

_"Necesito ayuda con el cierre de mi vestido", dijo la hermosa joven tan simple y sinceramente como pudo, para así evitar que el chico se pusiese nervioso y se negara a asistirla por vergüenza. "No puedo abrirlo."_

_"¿Y-Yo?", Naruto apuntó un dedo a su cara, obviamente sorprendido. El ver cómo el pelirrojo miraba para todos lados a continuación, seguramente pensando en buscar a alguien más de entre la gente que iba y venía en el estudio para ayudar a su hermana hizo que los labios de Ichika se curvaran en un pequeño puchero. _

_Ella no quería a alguien más, ¡ella quería a su niichan! Él no se aprovecharía de ella ni intentaría hacer algo mientras estuviese indefensa, algo que la hacía sentir a salvo y más tranquila... aunque por dentro Ichika quisiese que Naruto ignorase aquello último y utilizase la situación a su favor._

_"Sí, tú. No confío en nadie más para esto, o-nii-chan~"_

_Sus últimas palabras parecieron tener el efecto deseado en el Nakano quien no pudo evitar ruborizarse antes de dirigirse hacia el pequeño probador que había apartado de las cámaras y los demás trabajadores, incluido Kimitsu. Ichika dio un paso atrás para permitirle al chico poder entrar en el sitio, casi parándose contra el espejo detrás suyo._

_"V-Voy a entrar, Ichika-chan", fue la única advertencia que lanzó el pelirrojo antes de descorrer las cortinas y asomar la cabeza, congelándose a medio camino. El aliento del chico pareció quedar atrapado en su garganta en cuanto sus orbes se encontraron con la nueva apariencia de su hermana, ahora __vestida en un conjunto que resaltaba sus pronunciadas curvas a la perfección, haciendo ver sus atributos aún más amplios de lo que en realidad eran. _

_La mirada de Naruto recorrió con inconsciente atención la figura de la pelirosa, quien aún si el notar cómo su amado hermano la miraba con... deseo la llenó de una gran emoción y felicidad. Ichika no pudo evitar sentirse algo nerviosa, y expectante. Más allá de la gente que aún esperaba por ella para continuar con la sesión de fotografía, ambos estaban solos, con una mera cortina dándoles una valiosa privacidad._

_Y el pensar en todo aquello sirvió para incrementar todo lo que la pelirosa comenzó a imaginarse en su mente, un calor abrasivo apoderándose de su cuerpo con cada escena que recreaba internamente._

_"Entonces... ¿Qué querías que hiciese?"_

_La voz del pelirrojo la sacó de su ensimismamiento, y justo a tiempo para ver cómo el chico tenía la mirada hacia un costado, un leve sonrojo presente en sus mejillas. Su usual confianza no estaba ahí, acompañándolo, y el darse cuenta de ese hecho le dio a la sixtilliza el valor que necesitaba para decir lo que diría a continuación._

_"Mi cierre", dijo entonces con falsa tranquilidad, dándose media vuelta. Ichika pudo sentir entonces la mirada de Naruto regresando a su figura, disimuladamente notando como ojeaba su espalda gracias al espejo frente a ella, pero logró mantener la calma mientras proseguía con su explicación. "Por alguna razón no puedo abrirlo."_

_"A-Ah... Ya veo..."_

_"¿Me ayudarás?"_

_Naruto dudó por un largo momento, tratando _—_y fallando_—_ de apartar la mirada de las curvas de su hermana. Ichika pudo ver todo esto, cada movimiento que hacían aquellos orbes azules tan hipnotizantes, pero optó por no decir nada. Si llegaba a molestarlo o a hacer algún comentario de los suyos, todo se arruinaría. _

_"H-Hai."_

_Una mano se alzó hasta el cierre y lo sujetó con gentileza, comenzando a descorrerlo con tanta lentitud que la pelirosa por un momento pensó que su hermano estaba estirando el momento a propósito. Algo que, sumado al tener a Naruto tan cerca suyo, hizo que su corazón latiese más rápido de lo que ya lo hacía, su cuerpo casi traicionándola al querer moverse para detener todo por mera vergüenza._

_Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar admirar en silencio la aterciopelada piel que se hacía visible ante él, la espalda de Ichika quedando más y más al descubierto con cada milímetro que descendía el cierre. La misma sintió como el vestido comenzaba a deslizarse de sus hombros y antes que pudiese bajar lo suficiente como para mostrar sus pechos, se dio media vuelta de forma abrupta y capturó la mano de su hermano con la suya, poniéndose justo a un centímetro de distancia de él. _

_"Es... suficiente, Naru-kun."_

_La chica quiso maldecir por lo bajo la forma débil en la que emergieron sus palabras de su garganta, su tono al nivel de un susurro. Naruto se sonrojó visiblemente, pero no se apartó. "Lo siento", dijo entonces, sin poder quitar la mirada del par de orbes púrpura que ahora encontraban los suyos, brillando con algo que no pudo describir ni identificar._

_Ichika bajó inconscientemente su vista hasta los labios de su hermano, notando la forma en la que éstos se separaron y exhalaron una bocanada de aire ante lo que supuso era su cercanía. Estaban cerca, tan cerca, que sólo un mero movimiento de la cabeza de alguno podía conectarlos._

_Y cuando la pelirosa volvió a alzar la vista, se encontró con Naruto cerrando la distancia que los separaba, sorprendiéndola por un ínfimo momento antes de derretirse prácticamente sobre él, desconectándose de la realidad y deshaciéndose de aquella voz que gritaba que parase, que aquello estaba mal, que no podía ser. El tumulto más allá de donde estaban pareció desvanecer como por arte de magia, y el miedo de ser descubiertos en pleno acto prohibido dejó de existir para Ichika._

_Por una eternidad, ambos se mantuvieron allí, en un fuerte abrazo mientras su beso se hacía más apasionado a cada momento que pasaba._

_Cuando por fin se apartaron por falta de aire, Ichika rodeó el cuello de su hermano con sus brazos, jadeante _—_ su mirada encontrando la suya con pura adoración en sus orbes púrpura._

_"Ichika-chan...", murmuró el pelirrojo entonces, para luego esbozar una sonrisa de las que Naruto hacía cuando estaba a punto de gastarle una broma a alguien. "Es hora de despertar."_

* * *

Cuando Ichika Nakano abrió los ojos aquella mañana, su rostro se crispó en una mueca de pura decepción e incluso nostalgia.

Todo lo que había vivido meros momentos atrás con su niichan, y en especial aquel _beso, _y cualquier cosa que hubiese estado a punto de pasar a continuación, todo, había sido sólo un sueño. Una cruel broma de su subconsciente que al parecer ahora tergiversaba la realidad para que tuviese alucinaciones con su hermano sextillizo de entre todas las personas. Y el darse cuenta de esto fue lo que indujo en ella las anteriores sensaciones.

"Mou, y justo en la mejor parte", susurró soñolienta Ichika mientras ponía la parte anterior de su mano contra su frente, cerrando sus orbes nuevamente. Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios, seguido de un pequeño sonrojo que pronto se esparció por todas sus mejillas, tiñendo su rostro de un rojo fuerte. _'Ah... ¿Qué está ocurriendo conmigo? No es común que tenga esos sueños con Naruto'_, el sólo recrear la escena en la que el anteriormente mencionado cerraba la distancia entre ambos y unía sus labios a los suyos, era suficiente como para que su corazón comenzara a latir a mil por hora.

Sentirse como lo hacía en aquel instante en el que su hermano mayor ocupaba la totalidad de sus pensamientos estaba mal, muy mal, e Ichika lo sabía.

Pero... aún así... la chica no se sentía en concordancia con lo anterior. Había algo en aquellos pensamientos que la llenaba de tranquilidad y anhelo, como si todo lo que estaba considerado inmoral e incorrecto del asunto no le importase en absoluto. Al contrario, Ichika no podía evitar sentirse extrañamente excitada ante la idea de un romance prohibido, una calidez esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo como nunca antes al imaginarse a Naruto y ella de la mano. O ambos yendo al cine, al karaoke, o al parque de la ciudad en una cita.

E incluso...

"¡Kyaa!"

Ichika no pudo evitar taparse la cara con su almohada, llevándose las rodillas hasta el pecho mientras ocultaba su vergüenza de su silenciosa y desordenada habitación. Esto era demasiado para ella, el sentir que estaba llegando a un límite inexistente; y más aún sabiendo quién y cómo era el chico que desde pequeños había sido el dueño de sus sentimientos, por más que la pelirosa siempre hubiese tratado de atribuirlos a un tonto complejo de hermano.

_'¿Por qué él? Había tantas opciones ahí fuera...'_, la pregunta que se había hecho a sí misma tenía su clara respuesta, pero de todos modos...

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? No era inteligente que persiguiese algo que estaba destinado a terminar en desastre desde un principio en su opinión, y aunque lo hiciese, su egoísmo podría terminar causando que Naruto se alejara de ella, que no sintiera lo mismo, que le diese asco lo que pensaba.

Además, también estaban sus hermanas. Ichika no era tonta ni mucho menos, ella podía notar la forma en la que todas parecían sentirse alrededor del mayor, por más que tratasen de disimularlo o no, siendo Nino la única de las cinco que aparentaba más convencida de lo que quería, por más que nunca lo hubiese admitido de forma directa.

A los 12 años, todas se habían determinado en convertirse en aquella chica que Naruto elegiría de entre las demás, una promesa que se habían hecho entre ellas en secreto. Y si bien aquello no había sido sino una inocente declaración conjunta que jamas había vuelto a mencionarse, Ichika realmente no quería revivir algo así cuando todos, incluido el único varón de los sextillizos, aún trataban de mantenerse unidos desde la muerte de su madre.

El seguir confundiéndose no serviría de nada, y sería injusto para todos. Así mismo, una distracción como esa podría costarle su futuro como actriz, llevándola a fracasar en la única carrera que soñaba con seguir cuando se graduara de la preparatoria.

Por eso y por su familia, Ichika tenía que deshacerse de esos sentimientos tan inapropiados e incorrectos. Por más que la idea de Naruto siendo arrebatado de ella por otra mujer la hiciese sentir como si alguien clavara un puñal en su pecho.

* * *

Itsuki no sabía qué esperar de lo que estaba a punto de enfrentar.

Su cuerpo era un manojo de nervios y ansiedad por el que sería su primer día en la academia a la que su hermano mayor, Naruto, asistía desde hacía algunos años. La chica de cabello rojo claro largo hasta la espalda con dos broches en forma de estrellas a ambos lados del flequillo en su frente sabía que esta era la oportunidad que durante tanto tiempo había esperado para por fin estar más cerca de su oniichan, deseando que llegase aquel día con mucha antelación y anticipación por semanas.

Pero ahora que por fin la fecha había arribado, Itsuki no podía evitar sentirse algo de tristeza sumado a su nerviosismo por empezar una vida nueva en una escuela nueva. ¿La razón? Su hermano, o más bien la ausencia del mismo. Ni siquiera las demás sextillizas, quienes aún no podían transferirse debido a un retraso de algunos documentos importantes, estaban allí con ella, acompañándola en el camino que ahora tenía que recorrer por su cuenta.

Pero eso no era lo peor,

Lo peor... era que Naruto lo había prometido. Él le había asegurado que caminaría a clase con ella aquel día, que le brindaría su apoyo, pero aún con el sol brillando alto en el horizonte y a media hora de que comenzaran las lecciones del día, Naruto no estaba por ningún lado.

_'Niichan...'_

Más que estar molesta, Itsuki no podía evitar sentirse algo preocupada. Era raro que su hermano mayor faltara a su palabra, y mucho más que el mismo se hubiese ausentado toda la mañana, marchándose un rato antes de que las sixtillizas siquiera estuvieran despiertas. De entre todas, Nino había estado particularmente malhumorada después de que las hermanas recibieran un simple mensaje de texto que leía: _"Gomen, tousan quería hablarme de algo urgente"_, lo cual no explicaba realmente su ausencia pero sí lo excusaba por la mañana.

Aún así, Itsuki había esperado que aquello fuese una rápida reunión con su padre adoptivo, una que tenía la esperanza terminaría con suficiente tiempo como para que el pelirrojo volviese a buscarla al departamento.

Pero lo que en un principio fue un deseo esperanzado, pronto se transformó en desilusión cuando la chica se encontró teniendo que marcharse de su casa para no llegar tarde a su primer día.

"Ah, y yo que esperaba caminar con niichan hoy", murmuró Itsuki, soltando un suspiro triste. Sus ojos púrpura escanearon con desgano el camino que le restaba por recorrer, así como también las pocas personas que caminaban por aquella calle esa mañana. Entre ellos habían algunos estudiantes de su nueva escuela, a quiénes reconoció fácilmente por llevar uniformes iguales a los de Naruto.

Por un segundo, la pelirroja esperó encontrarse a su hermano en el camino, dirigiéndose a la escuela por su cuenta. Girar en dirección de otra calle o que apareciese de repente, esos eran los escenarios que se imaginaba la chica mientras proseguía su trayecto. Casi podía verse a sí misma, dándose cuenta de que su oniichan estaba unos pasos más adelante para luego correr hacia él y entonces...

Entonces...

Itsuki se sonrojó levemente. Su primer pensamiento después de lo anterior había sido ella abrazándolo por detrás, enterrando su cabeza contra la camisa de Naruto. Acto seguido, él se sorprendería alegremente al verla antes de darse media vuelta para acariciarle el pelo, sosteniéndola contra él por un buen rato para después proceder a caminar hacia la escuela, las manos de ambos entrelazadas.

Aquello era algo que hacía años habían dejado de hacer, aún si Nino muchas veces aprovechase cada momento para atrapar uno de sus brazos entre los suyos. Algo que a la pelirroja le molestaba más de lo que dejaba notar, aunque no era como si fuese a admitirlo a nadie.

Y menos enfrente de la anteriormente mencionada o Ichika, quien no perdería oportunidad para molestarla con el asunto.

Pero ahora, y en la leve seguridad que le evocaba el estar lejos de su familia, Itsuki no pudo evitar sujetar con más fuerza el bolso que llevaba en su hombro, su sonrojo de antes haciéndose un poco más evidente. "De verdad quería estar con Naruto-niichan hoy..."

Cabizbaja como estaba, la chica nunca se percató de la figura que de repente se aproximó a ella por detrás, estirando sus brazos en su dirección hasta que los mismos rodearon su cuerpo en un suave abrazo, haciendo que la misma se tensara inmediatamente y ensanchara los ojos en sorpresa, su corazón dando un furioso vuelco.

"Todavía hay tiempo para eso, Itsuki-chan."

Y como si de un sedante se tratase, la inconfundible voz de Naruto Nakano no sólo fue suficiente como para que la aludida se calmara, sino también para que la misma esbozara una brillante sonrisa. "¡Niichan!", exclamó la chica antes de darse media vuelta y abalanzarse hacia su hermano, sintiendo cómo era rodeada nuevamente por un par de fuertes brazos. "¡Estás aquí!"

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír tranquilamente mientras dejaba que la pelirroja ocultara su rostro en su pecho. "Hai. Disculpa la demora", su mano se alzó en dirección del largo cabello rojo de su hermana, procediendo a acariciarlo de la misma manera en la que solía hacer cuando eran niños. Sus ministraciones le valieron un suspiro contento por parte de la chica, quien murmuró su nombre con cariño. "Heh... Parece que alguien me extrañó~"

Itsuki movió la cabeza para así poder mirar en otra dirección, y al hacerlo el pelirrojo notó el sonrojo en sus mejillas. "Pensé que... no vendrías, niichan", admitirlo no le costó a la chica tanto como lo hubiese esperado en un principio, pero lejos de sorprenderla sólo le hizo darse cuenta del efecto relajante que tenía su amado hermano en ella.

"Ah, gomen. ¿Recibiste mi mensaje?"

La pelirroja asintió contra su pecho. "Esperaba algo más que un mensaje, niichan", una repentina realización la hizo tomar una breve pausa, apartándose un poco para así poder alzar la mirada y encontrar los ojos azules de su hermano. "Lo mismo anoche, ¿por qué te marchaste tan repentinamente?"

Ante aquello, Naruto se encogió de hombros. Su rostro no dio ninguna indicación que pudiese arrojar luz sobre la salida del Nakano la noche anterior, una que había culminado con el chico e Ichika llegando juntos al departamento cerca de la medianoche y encontrándose con una molesta Nino en pijama. De más está decir que la historia de que se habían encontrado por casualidad en la entrada del edificio no terminó de convencer a Nino, quien había procedido a revelar su descubrimiento a las demás la mañana siguiente, algo ante lo que la futura actriz en secreto no tuvo más que sonrisas falsas para ofrecer como respuesta.

Itsuki creía que su hermana sólo estaba un poco paranoica, y había decidido creerle a su niichan, por más que no supiese que el chico en realidad se sentía mal por tener que mentirle a todas.

"Ya les dije, tenía que hacer algo importante", antes de que su hermana pudiese siquiera preguntar qué era eso tan importante que había tenido que hacer, Naruto la interrumpió. "De cualquier forma, hoy hablé con tousan. Quería discutir cierto asunto conmigo antes de decirles a ustedes."

Si antes la pelirroja se había mostrado curiosa por saber la razón de su ausencia, ahora lo estaba aún más. Inconscientemente, su atención había sido desviada a lo que había transcurrido aquel día y no la noche anterior, algo de lo que el Nakano no podía hablar con ella por más que lo quisiera. "¿Qué asunto?", preguntó ella entonces, pestañeando.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa antes de apoyar su dedo índice en la pequeña nariz de Itsuki, haciéndola sonrojar profundamente. "Es un se-cre-to", y luego de guiñarle un ojo, el chico comenzó a caminar en dirección de la escuela, dejando atrás a una congelada chica...

...que reaccionó algunos segundos después, saliendo de su estupor.

"¿E-Eh? ¿Qué secreto? ¡Oniichan!", Itsuki corrió hasta alcanzarlo, disminuyendo su ritmo hasta estar a la par del sonriente pelirrojo. "¡Quiero saber! ¿De qué asunto hablas?"

Por algún motivo, tanto secretismo había puesto expectante y nerviosa a la hermosa joven, algo que Naruto no sólo notó, sino que también lo hizo reír por dentro. No sabía qué podría estar pasando por su cabeza en aquel momento, pero el pelirrojo estaba seguro que en cuanto se enterase de lo que les esperaba a todas a partir de los siguientes días aquella curiosidad se transformaría en desgano y negación.

Después de todo... tener de profesor particular a su amigo y rival, Fuutaro Uesugi, no sería fácil. _'Heh, ya quiero ver a Fuutaro-chan tratando de enseñarles a las demás. Será un desafío a su altura'_, pensó el Nakano mientras su hermana seguía insistiendo en que le contara del tema, tironeándole de la manga de la camisa.

* * *

_"Así que... Fuutaro, ¿eh?"_

_"Hmm", Maruo Nakano asintió con cautela, reclinándose sobre el asiento contiguo a su amplio escritorio. "Tus hermanas necesitan mejorar sus calificaciones lo más pronto posible."_

_Era temprano en el hospital de la ciudad y, por consiguiente, un raro momento del día en el que podía ausentarse de su ardua labor como doctor para reunirse con su hijo adoptivo, Naruto, en su oficina. _

_La razón por la que lo había citado tan temprano había sido para discutir sobre el posible nuevo tutor de las sextillizas, un chico que el mismo director de la academia había recomendado después de Naruto como un prospecto para instruir a aquellas que lo necesitaban. Maruo había intentado con tantos otros profesores anteriormente que la situación había llegado a un punto límite, y el hombre comenzaba a desesperarse. _

_En otro momento, él jamás hubiera pensado en un estudiante de secundaria como candidato, pero esta era una situación que comenzaba a requerir medidas poco ortodoxas. _

_"Hah, y de todas las personas, pensaste en Fuuta-chan", Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una risa que rozaba la incredulidad._

_"¿Crees que no funcionará?"_

_"No, al contrario, creo que es perfecto", Maruo elevó una ceja ante las palabras del único varón entre sus hermanas, las cuales estuvieron acompañadas por una sonrisa ahora más tranquila. "Fuutaro necesita el dinero para ayudar a su familia, y si hay alguien que sabe lo que es estudiar duro es él. Además, él no es alguien que se rinda rápidamente, eso ha quedado demostrado en todas las ocasiones que trató de competir contra mí."_

_El hombre volvió a asentir cautelosamente, aunque tomando muy en serio las palabras del que sabía era un chico con mentalidad de adulto, alguien quien rara vez se equivocaba en su juicio y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para proteger a sus hermanas. Que a Naruto le convenciese era una tranquilidad para Maruo, aunque al hombre aquella no le pareciera la mejor opción de las demás que tenía._

_"Entiendo. Bien, supongo que deberé ponerme en contacto con Uesugi-san cuanto antes y hacerle llegar mi propuesta", luego de decir aquello, y ver como su hijo adoptivo asentía antes de cruzarse de brazos en su asiento, Maruo se inclinó contra su escritorio, nunca apartando la mirada de los profundos ojos azul zafiro del muchacho de 17 años. "Aunque... aún estás a tiempo de pensarlo bien y ser tú el que se convierta en el tutor de tus hermanas. Piénsalo, ¿quién mejor que alguien que ellas conocen y admiran más que nadie en el mundo? Tu manera de motivar y captar la atención de las demás podría ser lo que ellas necesitan para mejorar..."_

_Antes de que el hombre pudiese continuar hablando, Naruto alzó una mano en el aire, algo que lo detuvo casi de inmediato. "Ya hemos discutido esto, y mi respuesta sigue siendo no", el chico pasó una mano por su cabello para así alborotarlo aún más de lo que normalmente lo estaba. "No me malinterpretes tousan, no es que no quiera ayudar a mis Imoutos, todo lo contrario. Simplemente no creo que yo pueda asistirlas como lo necesitan. Ya ha quedado demostrado que suelen distraerse a mi alrededor, y no soy bueno explicando cosas teóricas. Fuutaro lo hará mejor de lo que yo podría."_

_Maruo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño disimuladamente, sin poder encontrar fallas detrás de esa lógica. Ciertamente, lo que el chico decía tenía sentido y credibilidad, puesto que si por él fuese, el hombre sabía que Naruto hubiera hecho lo posible por ser el tutor de sus hermanas. Algo que sin duda alguna haría en un futuro de ser absolutamente necesario, pero mientras existiesen otras opciones, el pelirrojo prefería no hacerlo._

_Claro que el doctor respetaba eso, y la forma en la que el adolescente buscaba lo mejor para sus Imoutos, pero el tener que encontrar a alguien más no sólo implicaba un gasto de dinero, sino también un dolor de cabeza si las cosas no funcionaban. _

_"De acuerdo", resolvió el Nakano, sin encontrar otra salida al actual predicamento en el que se encontraban. "Proseguiré con lo planeado, entonces. En todo caso, confío en ti para asegurarte que todo salga de la mejor manera posible, y no haya ningún inconveniente... ¿no Naruto?"_

_Ante aquello, el aludido esbozó su sonrisa de marca registrada. "Fuuta-chan no intentará nada, confío en él", de repente, y en una breve pausa, su sonrisa se tornó significativamente oscura. "Y si lo hace... bueno, digamos que yo estaré encima suyo antes de que pueda siquiera tocarle un pelo a una de mis hermanas. No te preocupes tousan."_

* * *

"Fiu~, ¡estoy agotada!"

Itsuki tenía ganas de desplomarse en una silla cualquiera y descansar sus cansadas piernas, las cuales la habían llevado por toda la academia durante aquella mañana, recorriendo cada rincón y ámbito que fuese importante e interesante en la opinión de su guía, la secretaria del director. Algo un poco fuera de lo común que no se acostumbraba a hacer a menudo, pero como bien había dicho la mujer, al ser la hija de uno de los mayores benefactores de la institución estaba en su deber el asegurarse que su estadía fuese lo más amena posible.

Una razón que también explicaba el hecho que Naruto las hubiese acompañado durante el tour, saltándose sus primeras clases del día. En un principio, Itsuki se había preocupado, aunque aquello sólo le duró meros segundos tras que su oniichan le asegurase que todo estaría bien, que prefería estar con ella en un día tan importante.

Su felicidad al oír esas palabras había sido difícil de ocultar para la pelirroja.

"¿Heh~? ¿De verdad?", Naruto se detuvo frente a la entrada a la cafetería, donde la mayor parte de la población estudiantil de la academia se reunía en aquellos momentos para almorzar, antes de girarse hacia su hermana con una sonrisa bromista. "¡Pero si sólo fue un paseo Itsuki-chan!"

Estaba claro que al pelirrojo aquello no lo había cansado en lo absoluto, pero la hermosa chica frente a él era otro asunto. Y fue evidente por la forma en la que se cruzó de brazos con un puchero. "No todos somos tan atléticos como tú, niichan."

"Mah mah, esas son excusas Itsuki-chan", la sonrisa del Nakano se tornó algo más amplia por un momento. "Si quisieses podrías acompañarme a entrenar y en sólo una semana estarías viendo los resultados. ¡De veras!"

"Mou, ¿acaso quieres decir que estoy gorda, niichan?"

La pregunta tomó ligeramente por sorpresa al pelirrojo, pero en lugar de caer en lo que por un instante supuso era un intento por gastarle una broma, sólo se limitó a sacudir la cabeza con humor. "En absoluto, Itsuki-chan. ¡De hecho, creo que muchas chicas matarían por tener un cuerpo como el tuyo!"

"¿E-Eh?", un profundo rubor carmesí se abrió paso hasta las mejillas de la chica al escuchar aquello, sus ojos ensanchándose ligeramente por un momento. "N-No bromees con esas cosas Niichan..."

"¿Bromear?", Naruto pestañeó, algo incrédulo. ¿Desde cuando su hermana tenía dudas sobre su apariencia? De Miku podía esperarlo, siendo la más tímida e introvertida de las cinco, pero Itsuki por lo general era una chica segura de sí misma y alguien bastante centrada, si bien algo caprichosa a veces — que se sintiera de esa manera era extraño. Sin embargo, el chico terminó por encogerse de hombros antes de proceder a frotarse la nuca. "Nada de eso Itsuki-chan. Lo que dije es verdad. O por lo menos, así lo veo yo."

"O-Oh...", la reafirmación de su hermano sólo sirvió para incrementar su anterior sonrojo, e Itsuki se encontró sonriendo una alegre sonrisa ante eso, sintiéndose muy complacida consigo misma y con lo que había escuchado. "Ya veo. Arigato, niichan~"

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa con una de las suyas. "Ni lo menciones, Itsuki-chan", sus ojos azul zafiro entonces se movieron del rostro de su hermana hasta la bulliciosa sala detrás suyo, notando cómo algunos de los alumnos que estaban más cerca de la puerta miraban en la dirección de ambos y hablaban entre ellos sin siquiera molestarse en disimular. Algunos incluso apuntaban o gesticulaban a la pelirroja junto a él, claramente preguntándose de quién se trataba la chica que ahora hablaba con el Nakano.

Pero sólo unos pocos se atrevieron siquiera a identificar a la hermosa joven como la nueva estudiante que provenía de una academia privada, aunque aún tenían sus dudas. _'Y así empieza'_, pensó resignado Naruto, anticipándose a lo que seguro sería una tarde bastante difícil para Itsuki.

"Ey, Niichan, ¿ocurre algo?"

La suave voz de la anteriormente mencionada logró sacar al chico de su actual trance para luego volverse hacia su hermana, una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro. "No es nada, Itsuki-chan. Acabo de recordar que olvidé hacer algo importante", la expresión que de inmediato ocupó el rostro de Itsuki hizo que Naruto rápidamente se encogiera de hombros. "Gomen, no es mi intención dejarte sola pero de verdad tengo que ir. Además... no tardaré mucho. Cinco minutos a lo sumo. Si quieres puedes esperarme aquí fuera."

De más está decir que a la pelirroja la idea de quedarse sola cuando se suponía que almorzaría con su hermano no le agradó en absoluto. Toda la tranquilidad que había estado sintiendo hasta aquel momento fue reemplazada por un poco de molestia y ansiedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Pero niichan, ¡tengo hambre!", y como para enfatizar su punto, su estómago eligió aquel instante para hacer notar la necesidad de alimento con un gruñido gutural y ruidoso que por suerte para ella sólo llegó hasta los oídos del chico a su lado.

"Hehe, esto es grave", dijo entonces Naruto, riendo de buena gana ante el sonrojo avergonzado en las mejillas de Itsuki. "¡A este ritmo podrías desfallecer antes que yo vuelva!

"¡N-No te burles, oniichan!", el rubor en su rostro creció en intensidad al escuchar aquello. "Desde el desayuno que no he comido nada..."

El pelirrojo, sin perder su sonrisa divertida, alzó sus manos en señal de disculpa. "Sólo estoy bromeando Itsuki-chan. ¡De hecho, yo también tengo tanta hambre que podría comerme mil tazones de ramen ahora mismo!", Naruto pestañeó por un segundo. "Y pensándolo bien, esa no es una mala idea... No sería la primera vez, después de todo."

La anterior verguenza de Itsuki se desvaneció en un instante ante el chiste del Nakano, y pronto se encontró soltando una risita animada que su hermano compartió durante los segundos que duró. Eventualmente, su hermana fue la primera en asentir. "De acuerdo niichan. Te esperaré aquí."

"Nah, no tienes por qué hacer eso", dijo el pelirrojo, colocándose detrás de la pelirroja y dándole un suave empujón hacia delante en la cintura. "Vamos, pide algo. Cuando vuelva podremos comer juntos. ¿Está bien?"

Pero Itsuki no pudo responder a aquello, tan concentrada como estaba en la repentina sensación de las fuertes manos de Naruto en su cintura, incluso después de que el mismo se hubiese marchado y se hubiese quedado sola, sumiéndose en pensamientos caóticos.

* * *

"¿Eh~? Mira mira, Uesugi-kun vuelve a comer sólo."

"Ese tipo es muy raro."

"Pero An-chan, ¿acaso él no era amigo de Naruto-kun?"

"¿Hah? ¿Amigos? ¡Pero si nunca se los ve juntos! Además, Naruto-san es demasiado para un perdedor como Uesugi. Yo también lo evitaría si fuese él."

Aquellos eran algunos de los comentarios y murmullos que acompañaban a Fuutaro en su corto trayecto a lo largo de la cafetería, quien caminaba con los ojos examinando los alrededores a fin de encontrar una buena mesa donde nadie lo molestase. Sus oídos ni siquiera hacían un esfuerzo por ignorar el sonido de las conversaciones sobre él, estando más que acostumbrado a llamar la atención a donde quiera que fuese en la escuela por su mero desinterés de comer con otros o dirigirle la palabra a sus compañeros.

Lo anterior se había vuelto en una rutina para el pelinegro con el paso del tiempo, y si antes era poco lo que le importaba, ahora ni siquiera registraba lo que los demás opinaban de él. De hecho, y si no fuese por Naruto, Fuutaro estaría contento con vivir su paso por la preparatoria sin tener que interactuar con nadie salvo que la situación lo requiriese.

Algunos segundos después de haber comprado su almuerzo y atravesar el comedor, el Uesugi sonrió levemente en el momento en el que sus ojos captaron una solitaria mesa alejada de las demás contra un rincón de la sala, una que además de ser su lugar habitual, nadie usaba, lo que le evitaría el tener que forzarse a ignorar a cualquiera que tuviese que sentarse con él. Tan sólo pondría sus libros y notas encima de la mesa y listo, tendría la posibilidad de comer en paz y dedicar los últimos minutos del almuerzo a estudiar lo que habían visto en la clase de la mañana.

Una que había sido más productiva de lo habitual, quizás porque Naruto no había estado ahí para hacerle preguntas extrañas o tratar de hablar con él como la otra vez, supuso Fuutaro.

Manteniendo su sonrisa, el joven de corte taza se encaminó decididamente hacia su lugar habitual, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar o que su bandeja se le deslizara de las manos en su prisa por llegar antes que nadie. Pero apenas el chico apoyó la misma sobre la mesa, otra bandeja considerablemente más repleta de comida hizo lo mismo en el espacio que quedó libre en la otra mitad, llamando la atención de un sorprendido Uesugi.

"¿Pero qué-?"

"Yo llegué primero", dijo sin ninguna vacilación la que Fuutaro notó era una chica de cabello rojo vibrante y ojos de una tonalidad púrpura, cuya expresión era la de una leona defendiendo su presa de otros depredadores. "Puedes sentarte en otro lado. Tu asiento ya está ocupado."

Por alguna razón, al pelinegro aquella joven le resultó algo familiar por un momento, como si ya hubiese visto antes ese pelo y ese rostro, encontrándolo extrañamente similar a alguien que en aquel momento no podía relacionar ni mucho menos recordar. Sin embargo, la declaración de antes sumada a los nuevos murmullos y miradas que el intercambio atrajo sobre ambos forzó a su mente a apartarse de ese pensamiento para centrarse en su predicamento actual.

"Oi, no sé quien te crees que eres pero este...", Fuutaro apuntó un dedo en dirección a la mesa, rehusándose a apartar la mirada de la desafiante de la pelirroja, "es mi lugar. Me he sentado aquí todos los días desde que empecé la secundaria y lo voy a seguir haciendo. Ahora muévete."

Aquello no sólo no hizo que la chica se rindiera y se marchase, sino que además le valió una mirada fulminante de la misma y que apretara los puños con evidente molestia, su rostro tornándose rojo pero de rabia. "¡No me importa! ¡Yo llegué primero! ¡Y no vas a impedir que le guarde el lugar a oniichan!"

"¿Onii... chan?", repitió él, momentáneamente confundido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

"¡Así es! Él volverá en cualquier momento y en cuanto le diga lo grosero que has sido se encargará de que lo lamentes."

La amenaza de la chica estuvo acompañada de la misma sacando la lengua de forma bastante infantil a un Fuutaro que sintió como una gota de sudor le descendía por la nuca, siendo ésta una muestra de su incredulidad. De entre todo lo que podría haber sentido, miedo no era ninguna de esas cosas — algo que demostró encogiéndose de hombros antes de sentarse a la mesa, ignorando la mirada atónita de su acompañante. "Tengo taaanto miedo que me aseguraré de comer en silencio para que tu tonto _oniichan _vea cómo te ignoro. Hm."

Y así, el Uesugi se dispuso a comer su almuerzo de sólo 200 yenes al tiempo que sacaba un manojo de notas y se disponía a leer con su mano libre, mientras que con la otra sujetaba dos palillos con arroz. Frente a él, la pelirroja tenía la boca entreabierta, su rostro un tributo al color carmesí ante la molestia y vergüenza que sentía al haber sido tan fácilmente ignorada por aquel chico tan desagradable.

Para colmo, Naruto aún no regresaba de lo que fuese que había ido a hacer, lo que obligó a Itsuki Nakano a agachar la cabeza y tomar asiento en el otro lugar libre, rehusándose a mirar a Fuutaro.

Justo en ese momento, dos estudiantes pasaron junto a la mesa y casualmente ojearon al par, intercambiando miradas cómplices.

"¿Uesugi está comiendo con una chica?"

"Heh, quizás la obligó a revelar algún secreto vergonzoso para que estuviese con él."

"¡Que malo eres Shinji-kun~!"

Los comentarios que de sus bocas emergieron lograron sacar a Fuutaro del frágil estado de concentración en el que se había logrado sumir, haciendo que el chico se encogiera de la vergüenza. "¡Tch! Esos idiotas...", el pelinegro volvió a prestarle atención a su contraparte delante suyo, para de inmediato notar lo roja y molesta que estaba. _'¿Por qué se enfada? Nadie la obliga a estar aquí. Y si es por ese tal hermano suyo, puede irse a la mesa de al lado. No entiendo por qué tiene que ser en esta...'_

Los orbes celestes del Uesugi descendieron de su rostro a la bandeja que seguía inmaculada junto a la chica, percatándose por primera vez de toda la comida que había en ella. Sus ojos se ensancharon tanto ante la cantidad de alimento que veía, como también ante el _precio _de cada cosa en esa bandeja. Todo aquello era tan caro que a Fuutaro le producía dolor el sólo pensar en el desperdicio de dinero que una comida así conllevaba. _'¡W-Whoa! ¡Esta chica debe ser una celebridad para poder comprarse todo eso!'_, una rápida mirada en dirección de Itsuki reveló que la misma ahora estaba mirando en su dirección, su ceño fruncido ante él.

"¿Q-Qué tanto estás mirando, baka?"

El chico sacudió la cabeza para tratar de quitarse la impresión de antes. "Nada. Haz lo que quieras."

"Lo que yo quiero...", comenzó la pelirroja, en un tono que comenzó suave antes de tornarse violento, "¡es almorzar con mi oniichan! ¡y no con alguien que se atreve a decir que él es un tonto!"

"¿Huh? Lo que sea. No me moveré de aquí hasta terminar mi almuerzo. Lo siento por ti."

"¡Tú-!"

"¡Yo! ¡Itsuki-chan!"

Una nueva voz impidió que la hermosa pelirroja pudiese ceder ante su creciente rabia y gritarle al pelinegro como quiso hacer apenas escuchó lo que el chico se había atrevido a decir, forzando a Itsuki a apartar su ira de Fuutaro y centrarla en el recién llegado; un estado que mermó considerablemente al ver de quién se trataba, algo que se vio en su rostro. "Hmph. Llegas tarde, oniichan."

"Eh, respecto a eso", Naruto no pudo evitar frotarse la nuca con una sonrisa apologética antes de proseguir. Una bandeja con su propio almuerzo ahora depositada junto a la de su hermana. "Tuve que esperar hasta que terminaran de limpiar el baño para entrar. No sé por qué se les ocurre hacerlo durante el recreo justo hoy, pero eh, su trabajo ya es lo suficientemente difícil sin que me esté quejando."

"Espera un segundo", la pelirroja pestañeó, antes de que su cara se frunciese en sospecha. "¿Eso era lo que 'importante' que tenías que hacer?"

Ante eso, su hermano tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado. "Gomen, Itsuki-chan. Es que como me aguanté toda la mañana para no dejarte sola sentí que no resistiría mucho más. Además... Tampoco quería tener que irme en medio del almuerzo", su explicación sensata provocó que Itsuki se tapara la cara detrás de la palma de su mano, fingiendo incredulidad y hasta resignación por su hermano mellizo, aunque por dentro la chica sintió algo de pena por Naruto.

"Q-Qué remedio. Supongo que entonces está bien", dijo Itsuki en un tono que aparentó ser resignado pero que sonó más dubitativo que otra cosa.

Algo que pronto hizo sonreír a Naruto, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más, sus ojos azul zafiro captaron la imagen de otra persona sentada a la mesa, un chico cuyo rostro parecía crispado en una mueca aturdida e incrédula. "¡Ah, Fuutaro-chan! ¡Veo que estuviste cuidando a mi adorable Imouto mientras no estaba! Gracias por eso. Me hubiese preocupado si alguien más se hubiese acercado a molestarla en mi ausencia."

Itsuki se sonrojó al ser llamada adorable, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Y menos en vistas de aquel que claramente sobraba en aquel lugar. "¡Hmph! ¡Querrás decir fastidiando! Todo este tiempo he estado tratando de pedirle amablemente que se fuera porque ocupaba tu lugar, niichan, pero él sólo se limitó a ser grosero y maleducado."

Naruto pareció algo sorprendido ante aquellas acusaciones por la forma en la que se giró hacia su hermana. "¿Eh? Vamos Itsuki-chan, no creo que haya sido para tanto... Fuutaro no haría algo como eso... Bueno, quizás sí, pero..."

"¿De qué lado estás oniichan?"

Mientras tanto, el aludido aún no podía salir de su estupor. Sus ojos ensanchados iban de un hermano al otro hasta que en un momento su boca se abrió y no pudo evitar ponerse de pie de golpe, realización golpeando su cerebro como un martillo. "¿¡Ehhhh!? ¿Ella es tu hermana Naruto?", dijo entonces, su voz quebrándose por la sorpresa. Algo que permitió que sus palabras fuesen escuchadas por el pelirrojo y su contraparte, para su suerte. Más atención sobre el trío podía no ser beneficioso, después de todo.

Naruto asintió antes de ladear la cabeza. "¿Ya lo olvidaste Fuuta-chan? Itsuki-chan nos acompañó en ese viaje a Kyoto hace como cinco años... Creí que lo recordarías."

"¿¡Hah!?", ahora fue el turno de la anteriormente mencionada de golpear sus palmas contra la mesa, su rostro crispado en una mueca shockeada. "¿¡Él es el pequeño delincuente que tú y Yotsuba salvaron!?"

Ambos adolescentes posaron su mirada en un Nakano que se volvió desagradablemente consciente de las nuevas miradas que atrajeron sobre ellos, con Naruto bajando el tono de voz antes de proseguir para que su conversación no fuese oída por todos. "El mismo", el pelirrojo entonces exhaló un suspiro al notar cómo ambos intercambiaban una mirada de desagrado. "Miren, no sé qué ocurrió mientras no estaba, pero ¿por qué no almorzamos los tres juntos y hacen las pases? Después de todo, nos espera un año bastante largo por delan—"

"¡De ninguna manera!", resolvió Itsuki, siendo ella la que ahora se ponía de pie. "No pasaré un segundo más con alguien que trata tan mal a los demás. ¡Vamos oniichan!"

Y sin decir más palabra, la hermosa chica alzó su bandeja y se dirigió a otra de las mesas libres en la cafetería, al principio bajo la sorprendida mirada de un Naruto que tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar.

"¡O-Oi!", tomando su propia bandeja con resignación, el Nakano se dispuso a seguirla, pero no sin antes girarse ante un silencioso Fuutaro. "Lo siento. Te veré en clase."

Algunos momentos más tarde, el Uesugi volvía a quedarse sólo, las miradas de los que a su alrededor almorzaban posándose en su inexpresiva figura algunos momentos más antes de volver a sus asuntos, comentando por lo bajo los eventos transcurridos hasta entonces.

Fuutaro no pudo evitar retomar su asiento, desplomándose en la silla. _'¿Esa era una de las hermanas de Naruto? Es odiosa'_, pensó el chico, disponiéndose a comer su ahora tibio almuerzo en silencio. _'Quizás no debería haberme peleado con ella... Meh, qué más da. Lo único que consiguió fue hacerme perder tiempo valioso de estudio.'_

Aquel era un problema significativo en el cuidadoso itinerario del pelinegro, puesto que si quería seguir siendo el mejor alumno de toda la academia debía pasar cada rato de su tiempo libre estudiando, adelantándose a cualquier complicación o contenido que pudiese resultar un obstáculo para él a largo plazo. De eso dependía su futuro y el de su familia, después de todo. Ser el mejor requería esforzarse más que los demás.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente fue que el chico se dispuso a leer sus notas nuevamente, logrando concentrarse rápidamente a pesar de los eventos que habían tomado lugar meros momentos atrás. Tal logro, sin embargo, no sirvió para nada en el momento en el que la vibración de su celular lo sacó de su recién adquirido ensimismamiento, haciéndolo apartar su casi finalizado tazón de arroz y sus apuntes para revisar el nuevo mensaje que le había llegado.

_¿Otra vez estás comiendo sólo?_

_Llámame. Es importante._

_Reiha-chan._

_'¿Huh? Me preguntó que podrá querer...'_

* * *

La clase 3-1 había roto en un ruidoso bullicio apenas la hora del almuerzo hubiese terminado, con casi todos los alumnos, tanto varones como mujeres, comentando entre ellos acerca de la nueva alumna que en aquel momento estaba parada al frente del aula, una sonrisa confiada adornando su hermoso rostro.

"Muy bien clase, ella será su nueva compañera", anunció entonces el sensei de la tarde, logrando que la mayoría de los allí presentes hicieran silencio para mirar a la chica, expectantes.

"Es un placer conocerlos. Mi nombre es Itsuki Nakano, y soy la hermana de Naruto-kun", la pelirroja gesticuló su sonrisa en dirección de un tranquilo sextillizo, uno que ignoró las miradas de los demás y saludó con su mano derecha a la nueva estudiante. "En cualquier caso, espero que nos podamos llevar bien este año."

Inmediatamente, y como la aludida y Naruto habían anticipado, la clase volvió a irrumpir en conversaciones, esta vez cargadas de realización y entendimiento por parte de la gran mayoría.

"¿Eh? ¿La hermana de Naruto-san?"

"¡Ahora entiendo por qué lleva ese uniforme tan distinto al nuestro! Deben haberla transferido hoy."

"Whoa, es hermosa..."

"¡Kyaa! ¡Quizás esta sea la chance de acercarme a Naruto-kun y volverme amiga de su hermana!"

"¡Ah, quiero ser como Naruto y tener una Imouto así de linda!"

Ante los comentarios, el sensei fue el único que se mostró escandalizado por lo que oía para luego tratar de recuperar el control de la clase, su rostro crispándose en vergüenza ajena. Itsuki, por otro lado, no tuvo ni que esperar a que le señalasen un asiento libre para sentarse que sus propios ojos púrpura localizaron uno justo delante de su amado oniichan, quien palmeó el respaldar de la silla delante de su banco en un claro gesto de invitación.

Todo esto ocurrió bajo la desesperada mirada de Fuutaro, quien hasta ese momento había sostenido su rostro en las palmas de sus manos, inmerso en un estado de terror y angustia absoluta. ¿La razón de ese estado tan extraño e infrecuente en él? Una llamada. Una mera llamada telefónica en la que su hermana menor le había comunicado hacía sólo cinco minutos que su padre le había conseguido un trabajo de profesor particular.

En sí, ese no era el problema. El trabajo sonaba simple, y su empleador estaba dispuesto a pagar cinco veces más lo que hubiese cobrado de enseñar a alguien más. Si bien era cierto que todo parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y que debía haber alguna trampa detrás del mismo, a Fuutaro le dejó de resultar engañoso en cuanto Reiha, su Imouto, le describió la persona a la que le estaría dando clases — O una de las tantas, en cualquier caso:

Cabello rojo largo, sexta hija de una familia adinerada, hermana de un compañero suyo, y de apellido Nakano. Itsuki Nakano. La hermana de Naruto, su rival. La misma chica con la que se había peleado por querer usurpar su preciado lugar. La melliza del tipo a quien había llamado tonto antes de siquiera relacionarlos a ambos y armar el rompecabezas. La chica... de la que ahora dependía su plan de ganar mucho dinero.

Fuutaro tragó saliva sonoramente, su rostro tan pálido que cualquiera que le hubiese prestado atención hubiese pensado que en realidad se trataba de un fantasma. Aún pese a su estado, el chico se forzó a entornar la mirada hacia un costado, justo a tiempo para ver cómo la pelirroja pasaba junto a él, sus ojos púrpura fijos en su oniichan.

"¡A-Ah, Itsuki-san...!"

El Uesugi se puso de pie con la intención de decir algo que se acercase a una disculpa sin ser una, apoyando las manos en su pupitre. Un acto que no sólo fue completamente ignorado por la pelirroja, sino que llamó la atención de sus demás compañeros; un millar de miradas ahora posándose sobre su lamentable aspecto, y Fuutaro no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto mientras miraba como Itsuki le sonreía alegremente a Naruto.

Este último encogiéndose de hombros con una mueca apologética en dirección de su amigo.

"¿Sí, Uesugi-kun? ¿Querías agregar algo antes de comenzar la clase?"

La voz del sensei terminó siendo la que logró sacar a Fuutaro de su congelamiento, sólo entonces notando las sonrisas burlonas de sus demás compañeros. "N-No es nada", y dicho aquello, el pelinegro tomó asiento de vuelta, la leve vergüenza que había pasado siendo abrumada por su actual predicamento.

Si Itsuki le decía a su padre lo que había ocurrido... Adiós a su nuevo trabajo que ni siquiera había comenzado. _'No puedo dejar que eso pase'_, se dijo a sí mismo el chico, sacudiendo imperceptiblemente la cabeza antes de volver con disimulo la vista hacia un costado, notando como Itsuki y Naruto conversaban en voz baja. _'Hablaré con ella y Naruto apenas termine la clase.'_

Y con aquel nuevo curso de acción, Fuutaro logró concentrarse el resto del día, relajándose significativamente al pensar que podría solucionar todo antes que fuese demasiado tarde.

Lo que el Uesugi pronto se daría cuenta, sin embargo, era que aquello sería más difícil de lo que en un principio pensó, algo que comenzó a notar más tarde cuando antes de salir trató de acorralar a los mellizos, sólo para ver que ninguno de los dos estaba ahí, habiéndose marchado tan rápido que ni él pudo verlos en la salida.

_'Estoy perdido.'_

* * *

"Ne niichan, ¿por qué nunca nos dijiste que ese chico iba a tu misma escuela?"

La voz de una curiosa Itsuki quebrantó el confortable silencio en el que ambos habían estado inmersos desde hacía algunos minutos, mientras caminaban tranquilamente en dirección de su hogar. Naruto no pudo evitar pestañear antes de girar la cabeza hacia su hermana. "¿Hm? Bueno, supongo que porque nunca preguntaron."

Ante aquello, la pelirroja rodó los ojos con una sonrisa ligeramente exasperada. El único varón de los Nakano podía ser un baka cuando quería, encontrando divertido el molestar un poco a todas y cada una por igual. No llegaba al extremo de Ichika ni mucho menos, pero a veces se tornaba molesto.

Aunque si Itsuki tenía que admitirlo, ese atributo era una de las cosas que le gustaban de Naruto.

"Baka. Sabes a qué me refiero."

El chico le dedicó una de sus sonrisas de marca registrada al sentir como su hermana le pegaba débilmente en el brazo, aprovechando la cercanía para rodearlo con el suyo un momento después. "Hah... la verdad es que nunca pensé que sería necesario decirles eso", sus palabras atrajeron una mirada confundida sobre él, y Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Quiero decir, ¿acaso importa? Fuutaro es un amigo, pero aún así nunca quiso visitarme por más que lo invitara."

"No, supongo que no. Sólo sentí curiosidad", admitió Itsuki. Su rostro se frunció ligeramente al escuchar aquello último. "Y ahora que lo pienso, mejor que no lo hiciste oniichan. Después de hoy, no creo que quiera volver a verlo nunca más si es posible."

Algo en el tono de la pelirroja sonaba a finalidad, como si realmente sintiese lo que decía. O como si en verdad creyera que algo así fuese posible.

Y bajo otras circunstancias, Naruto supuso que sí lo sería, pero en aquel momento... Aquello no iba a poder ser.

"Crucemos los dedos."

Pero no iba a ser él quien le daría las malas noticias a su hermana. Y menos en vistas de lo satisfecha y alegre que se encontraba sujetando su brazo con el suyo, caminando a la par. Todo eso había sido idea de su padrastro, y por más que estuviese de acuerdo con todo, era hora que Maruo se hiciese cargo de su rol como responsable de la familia.

Naruto sabía que una llamada telefónica sería seguramente el método que usaría el doctor para comunicarles la noticia a sus hermanas, y si no era aquel día sería el siguiente. Lo cierto era que Fuutaro comenzaría a trabajar pronto, algo que después de lo de aquella tarde no le haría las cosas muy fáciles al pelinegro.

Si realmente quería durar más de un día, el Uesugi iba a tener que dejar de lado su orgullo y disculparse con Itsuki — una tarea que el Nakano no creía que fuese a ser fácil en absoluto.

"¿En qué piensas, niichan?"

Como antes, el pelirrojo se vio sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de su hermana, pero esta vez se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa, ocultando su anterior aprehensión con éxito. "Oh nada importante. Sólo pensaba en lo feliz que me hace estar en la escuela contigo Itsuki-chan."

Aquello ciertamente no era una mentira aunque Naruto había evitado mencionar el verdadero tema de sus pensamientos, con el objetivo de impedir que el buen humor de la chica se transformase en molestia ante el recuerdo del que se convertiría en su tutor. Y el Nakano supo que había hecho bien cuando sus palabras le ganaron una brillante sonrisa por parte de ella, quien procedió a recostar la cabeza en su hombro mientras caminaban, su brazo apretando aún más el suyo.

"A mi también onii. Es lo que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo", si bien su voz era un susurro, Naruto captó el mensaje alto y claro. "Ne, niichan..."

"¿Hm?"

"Caminando así...", Itsuki comenzó, sin apartarse de su hombro, "p-parecemos una pareja, ¿no lo crees?"

Por primera vez en toda la tarde, el pelirrojo se vio sorprendido por aquella declaración tan inocente y a la vez inesperada, sus propias mejillas tornándose ligeramente rojas. El rostro de su hermana estaba oculto entre su cabello, razón por la cual casi se le pasó por alto el carmesí que adornaba parte del mismo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al contemplar la idea de que la gente pensara que ambos eran novios y no hermanos mellizos, algo que no lo asustó ni le preocupó tanto como en un principio creyó que lo haría.

Pero siquiera antes que pudiese seguir en esa línea de ideas y mucho menos, pensar en una respuesta ante la anterior afirmación, una presencia repentina enfrente de su cara lo hizo pestañear.

Para luego pegar un salto de la sorpresa.

"¡Ah! ¿Y-Yotsuba-chan?", preguntó sobresaltado el chico, notando que la misma se había puesto directamente enfrente de él, cortándole el camino. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

La aludida sonrió de forma enérgica. "¡Esperándote, por supuesto!", apenas dijo aquello, la chica de cabello naranja se giró hacia una Itsuki que ya no sujetaba el brazo de su oniichan, mostrándose algo nerviosa al notar la mirada de su hermana sobre ella. "Y a Itsuki también. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu primer día?"

"E-Estuvo bien."

"Yo diría que más que bien", intercedió Nino, abriéndose paso junto a Ichika y Miku hacia donde estaba Yotsuba, y fue ahí que los otros dos tomaron nota de las demás sextillizas. La primera, en contraste con la sonrisa inocente de Yotsuba, se mostró molesta y de brazos cruzados, su mirada acusadora enfocada en Itsuki. "O eso parecía, por lo feliz que te veías estando con Naruto-kun."

"Ara ara, si no los hubiésemos interrumpido, ¿quién sabe lo que podrían haber hecho estos dos?", Ichika chasqueó la lengua como si estuviese retando a dos niños, su típica sonrisa falsa que sólo sus hermanos podían distinguir ahora presente en su rostro. "Por otro lado, ¡estoy sorprendida Itsuki! Así que esta era la razón por la que estabas tan ansiosa de que llegase este día... ¡Para estar mucho tiempo a solas con Naru-kun~!"

Mientras que sólo un leve sonrojo y una expresión de incredulidad se abría paso hasta la cara del pelirrojo, su contraparte junto a él pareció transformarse en el tomate más colorado que se haya visto en la faz de la tierra.

"¡I-I-I-Ichika! ¿¡Q-Qué estás diciendo!?", tartamudeó Itsuki, completamente exaltada.

"Nunca creí que diría esto, pero Ichika tiene algo de razón", admitió Nino con un suspiro mientras ignoraba cómo los ojos ensanchados de Itsuki se fijaban sobre ella. "Si este fue tu plan desde un principio, lograste lo que querías. Pero ya estuviste demasiado tiempo con Naruto. Ahora es mi turno."

Y como si de un premio se tratase, Nino se pegó al brazo de su hermano, asegurándose que su suculento cuerpo estuviese presionado más que evidentemente contra su costado, algo que pronto causó una reacción poco común en el chico... y una interna alegría en ella. Nino no se cansaba de las reacciones que lograba evocar en el objeto de su atracción, revalidando su convicción y determinación a hacer que el mismo comenzase a verla de otra forma con cada respuesta que obtenía de él.

"Fufufu~, ¿Nino también? ¡no hay nadie que te detenga Naru-kun!"

Naruto parecía estar a punto de salir corriendo por la enorme vergüenza e inseguridad que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado y sus piernas no respondían a aquel impulso. Más aún, de su boca no salía ninguna palabra que lo excusase ni lo liberase de toda esa incomodidad que lo apresaba.

"¡P-Pero Nino! ¿No se suponía que iríamos a tomar helado con Naru-nii ahora mismo?", Yotsuba se puso un dedo debajo de la boca, mostrándose pensativa por un momento para luego sacudir la cabeza y sujetar la mano libre de su hermano. "¡Eso era lo que habíamos dicho! ¡Así que Naru-nii vendrá conmi—! Q-Q-Qu-Quiero decir, ¡con todas!"

Aquella última exclamación fue dirigida más que nada a Nino, quien no pudo evitar rodar los ojos con molestia. Era evidente que, si bien fuese casi imposible de ver y la misma Yotsuba no lo demostrase conscientemente, había algo en sus acciones que denotaba celos. Lo mismo Ichika. Detrás de esa sonrisa falsa Nino estaba segura que se escondían incluso más celos que los de la chica de cabello anaranjado.

"¡A-A-Ah, e-e-es cierto! Entonces, ¿¡qué estamos esperando!? ¡Yo quiero uno de vainilla!"

El entusiasmo de Naruto fue demasiado espontáneo para tratarse de uno verdadero, y en verdad no lo fue; el pelirrojo sólo había visto en todo eso una oportunidad para liberarse de esa situación tan vergonzosa e incómoda, razón por la cual ahora lideraba el camino con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¡Hai hai~! ¡Yo uno de frambuesa!"

"Hmph. Qué se le va a hacer, yo quiero uno de chocolate."

"Ara ara, no creas que te salvaste todavía Naru-kun~"

"¡Agh! ¡Déjame en paz Ichika!"

"¡Hey, no me dejen atrás! ¡Yo quiero uno extra grande!"

Y así, todas y cada una de las hermanas partieron detrás del pelirrojo, ahora conversando animadamente sobre su día y dejando atrás el momento anterior. Tan concentrados estaban que nadie se percató de la otra chica que se mantuvo detrás, mirando a sus cinco hermanos con aire triste y despechado. Sus ojos violeta, casi ocultos tras algunos mechones de su largo cabello oscuro, se posaron más de la cuenta en la figura de Naruto mientras la dueña de aquellos orbes combatía las lágrimas que comenzaban a arrinconarse en ellos.

"¿Por qué... nunca puedo pasar tiempo con niichan? Yo también quiero..."

Miku no era una chica muy extrovertida, ni una que se sintiese cómoda llamando la atención de su hermano enfrente de las demás. Pero eso no significase que no quisiese hacerlo, que no quisiese sujetar el brazo de Naruto o acariciar su alborotado cabello mientras su cabeza estaba recostada sobre su falda. Su corazón anhelaba por esos momentos, momentos que sus hermanas lograban arrebatarle a cada rato.

Lo que era más, todas ellas estaban apartando a su oniichan de ella. Y eso era lo que más dolía — el ver... que sus chances se hacían cada vez menores con el paso del tiempo.

* * *

Una figura casi imperceptible en la oscuridad que reinaba en el departamento se abrió paso por el corto pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones, seis puertas idénticas con diferentes habitaciones dentro de cada una. En aquel momento, el reloj en el comedor marcaba las 12:30 de la noche, el sonido de las agujas moviéndose periódicamente lo único que podía escucharse en aquel silencio abrumador.

Pero la figura, cuya única facción visible era su largo cabello apenas distinguible por la poca luz que ingresaba por el ventanal de abajo, ignoró esto último mientras se detenía en cada puerta, apoyando una mejilla en la madera hasta que quedaba satisfecha con la falta de sonido o los leves ronquidos que captaba del otro lado. En las primeras cuatro entradas hizo lo mismo, siempre con cautela y sigilo para no despertar a las hermanas que en ese momento dormían tranquilamente, hasta llegar al último cuarto, indicada por una puerta directamente contigua a la escalera que llevaba al comedor y la sala de estar.

Fue en ese momento que la portadora de aquel pelo se detuvo, alzando una mano en dirección del picaporte pero deteniéndose a medio camino, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Hubo una ligera duda en su hasta entonces clara determinación, al tiempo que su mente exploraba las posibles consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Ella sabía lo que esto podría ocasionar en las demás de saberse. Aunque en aquel momento, y pese a no querer ocasionarle problemas a nadie, era mayor su deseo egoísta que la pequeña voz interior que le decía que se diese media vuelta, que aún estaba a tiempo de volver a la cama. Un deseo que pronto sobrepasó sus dudas y llevaron a su mano a abrir lentamente la puerta, teniendo cuidado de no hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Pronto, una habitación tenuemente iluminada por los pocos rayos de luna que se filtraban por la ventana junto a la cama se hizo visible ante ella, y la figura notó lo simple que era el cuarto: con un armario incrustado en la pared contigua a la entrada, un escritorio debajo del cristal de antes, y una cama... dónde dormitaba inocentemente un chico de 17 años, su cabello rojo parecía resplandecer bajo la luz que lo alcanzaba.

"Naruto-Niichan...", la intrusa suspiró en silencio, su corazón dando un vuelco al ver cómo el marcado torso desnudo del joven se hacía visible por debajo de las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo.

El ver a aquel por el que estaba haciendo lo que hacía fue suficiente para que la chica se avergonzase considerablemente, su rostro aún difícil de ver en la oscuridad ahora adornado por un fuerte rubor. Sin embargo, la misma no dejó que las nuevas sensaciones que su cuerpo comenzaba a evocar en ella se apoderaran de su determinación y cerró la puerta, dando un paso tembloroso hacia la cama. El anterior fue seguido de otro, y otro, y otro, hasta que por fin quedó parada junto al chico.

Sus ojos trazaron cada detalle de su rostro por un momento, sus nervios haciéndola temblar de forma visible — pero ya era tarde para darse media vuelta. Había llegado demasiado lejos como para no hacer un último esfuerzo.

"..."

La chica de cabello largo tomó aire y, en un sólo movimiento, descorrió las sabanas, ojeando con algo de alivio que había un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que ella se recostase a su lado. Algo que hizo un segundo después al ponerse de lado cerca de su _niichan_, presionando su figura contra su costado al sentir el invitante calor que irradiaba del cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Inmediatamente, una vez las sábanas volvieron a recubrir a ambos, la chica sintió como sus nervios y temblores desaparecían en un parpadeo, su cuerpo entrando en un estado de relajación inesperado por la situación en la que estaba.

Lo había hecho. Ella había tomado la delantera. Nadie, ni siquiera Nino había intentado algo como esto en años, y el saber que ella era la primera en lograrlo era un éxtasis. Pero más que eso, el estar junto a su hermano, el chico que desde hacía algún tiempo se había convertido en el principal centro de sus pensamientos, la llenaba de una sensación indescriptible.

"Hmm..."

El pelirrojo murmuró algo entre dientes, girándose de repente en dirección de la intrusa a su lado, quien se tensó considerablemente. Un brazo rodeó el cuerpo de la misma entonces, acercándola aún más contra él, algo que a la chica casi la hace soltar un gritito de sorpresa.

Un profundo sonrojo se extendió por su cara cuando notó que sus rostros habían quedado muy cerca por el movimiento anterior, sus cuerpos ahora tan pegados el uno al otro que la joven de cabello largo podía sentir varios músculos del pelirrojo a través de su pijama. Su propio corazón galopeaba contra su propio pecho en contraste con el latido relajado pero fuerte de su hermano, uno que pronto la infundió de una cierta tranquilidad.

_'Niichan está muy cerca...'_, se dijo a sí misma, más que consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo y del efecto que sus hormonas comenzaban a tener en ella... Y en su mente. _'N-No debería pensar de esta manera, pero Naruto... Es adorable cuando duerme.'_

En ese momento, la chica no pudo evitar pensar en lo poco que dormiría aquella noche, aunque al mismo tiempo un deje de satisfacción comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Con lo bien que se sentía todo aquello a pesar de lo que estaba haciendo, arrepentirse estaba muy lejos en su consideración.

"Te amo, Naruto-niichan."

Y con aquel susurro, Miku Nakano cerró los ojos, dejando que el calor de su amado hermano la sumiera en un estado de paz absoluto.

* * *

Uff que intensas que se están poniendo las cosas! Es increíble la suerte que tiene nuestro héroe, pero así es Naruto. Y en mi opinión, todo esto que le está ocurriendo es más que merecido por sus acciones. Ah pero que estoy diciendo, todavía tenemos mucho camino que recorrer, esto es solo el comienzo heh.

En cualquier caso, hemos llegado al final de este capítulo. Siendo sincero, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, y espero que ustedes lo disfruten como yo lo hice al desarrollarlo. De más está decir que recién empezamos con el canon, así que habrá historia para rato. O eso creo. Todavía no planeo hasta que punto del manga/anime quiero que se extienda todo. Eso es lo que hace las cosas divertidas en mi opinión.

Hoy no habrá notas del autor, ya que no tengo nada que agregar. Lo que sí quería comentar es que el próximo update trataré que salga en el mismo tiempo que saqué éste, pero ya veremos. La semana que viene comienzo a trabajar nuevamente y rindo exámenes, pero prometo escribir como siempre en mis ratos libres.

Con esto, me despido hasta la próxima. Isael out.


End file.
